Psychic Hunter
by swift56
Summary: Life... is a wonderful thing. That is the lesson he always keeps close to his heart. He'll live his life, and he'll live it his way.
1. Prologue: New Life

**Pokémon and RWBY crossover!**

 **I actually made this a little while ago, and it's been on my mind for a hell of a long time.**

 **It took me a while to figure out how I wanted the story to start, originally I thought I would beging right in the thick of things and then put flashbacks, but instead, let's begin at, well, the beginning.**

 **I just know that all of you are about to be shocked at this intro.**

* * *

Cold... it was cold... and dark too... but what do those words mean?

'Why... why do I understand them?' thought a strange being as it floated in a dark void.

The being was obviously but a child, a young boy around 5 years of age, he wore nothing but grey shorts, a purple feline tail attached at the base of his spine, grey cat ears sitting atop a head of silver hair.

'Who are you?' the young boy heard a feminine voice to speak to him, making him open his eyes, revealing them to be purple.

He saw a young girl, 5 years of age, who looked almost exactly like him.

She wore shorts and a sleeveles shirt, a green feline tail attached at the base of her spine, grey cat ears sitting atop a head of silver hair, slightly longer than his, her green eyes looking into his purple ones.

'I don't know, who are you?' the boy asked back through a telepathic link.

The young girl blinked as she tilted her head 'I don't know either.'

The young boy tilted his head as well 'What are we?'

The young girl blinked again 'I don't know that either.'

The two remained in silence, looking at each other in confusion and wonder.

Suddenly, the girl seemed to perk up 'Why don't we give each other names?'

The young boy blinked 'Names? You mean, something to call ourselves?'

The young girl nodded before she closed her eyes in thought, before she opened them again a minute later 'I'll call you Lapis.'

The young boy blinked before he slowly smiled, liking the name as he too closed his eyes, thinking of a name for the girl, opening them again after a minute 'Then, I'll call you Lazuli.'

The young girl smiled as well, liking her own new name 'I'm Lazuli, it's a pleasure to meet you Lapis.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lazuli.' Lapis thought back to Lazuli, before the two young children laughed a bit.

The two children continued to simply float in the void, communicating with each other about anything they could think of.

An unknown amount of time later, Lazuli had said something that became stuck on Lapis' mind.

'Siblings?' Lapis titled his head as he looked at Lazuli 'Is that... what we are?'

Lazuli slowly moved her head from side to side as she thought about it, before nodding with a smile 'Yeah, we're siblings! Brother and Sister! You're the Brother, and I'm the Sister! Big sister even!'

Lapis blinked 'But... you look the same age as me.'

Lazuli faltered a bit before laughing sheepishly 'Yeah, I guess you're right.' she then closed her eyes in thought for a few moments before opening them again shrugging 'Oh well, we're still brother and sister.'

The two siblings smiled, before they returned to their random conversation.

* * *

Lapis looked around the void.

Where was Lazuli?

The two of them had been feeling tired not too long ago, so they rested, but when he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

Lapis slowly started to frown.

Where did his sister go?

And what was that feeling in his chest?

It hurt, it's like his heart was being torn in two.

He wished Lazuli was here, she was the smarter one between them, maybe she would know what he was feeling.

And maybe his heart wouldn't hurt so much either.

* * *

Lapis was curled up onto himself inside the void, slowly opening his eyes.

He could hear... voices, almost like they were coming from outside the void.

'I sense... others, close by... but, they feel... different? What are they?' Lapis thought to himself.

"Those are people." he heard a voice say, not think, but say, from close by, making him lift up his head to see a young girl, probably a few years older than him, with long turquoise hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white dress.

'What... are you?' Lapis mentally asked her as he uncurled from himself, he didn't know why, but her presence seemed to brighten everything around him, almost like Lazuli did.

"What do you mean? I'm a girl. A person." the girl said with a smile.

'A person?' Lapis titled his head in thought at he looked at her, unlike him and Lazuli, she didn't have a tail or extra ears 'Am I a person?'

The girl floated closer to him "Well, you look like a person, but you also look like a Pokémon." she titled her head a bit "I didn't know a Pokémon could talk like a person."

Lapis titlted his head 'Pokémon? Person? Which one am I?'

The girl put a finger to her chin in thought "Hmm, well, you look like both, so, let's say you're a Poké-Person. But, if you're in this place, you must be the same as all of us are."

'Us?' asked Lapis, before he heard three distinct cries, making him look around to see three very curious creatures.

A frog looking creature with a bulb on it's back, some kind of bipedal salamander with a flame on the tip of it's tail, and a blue bipedal turtle.

'What are they?' asked Lapis as he looked at the creatures in wonder.

"They're Pokémon. That's Bulbasaur." The girl pointed to the frog creature, which repeated it's name with a smile "That's Charmander." she then pointed to the salamander, who did the same as Bulbasaur "And that's Squirtle." and finally she pointed to the turtle, who grinned as he did the same as the others.

'And who are you?' Lapis asked the girl as he turned to look at her.

The girl smiled "I'm Amber, what about you? What's your name?"

Lapis nodded at her name 'I'm Lapis, and my sister is called Lazuli.'

Amber blinked before she looked around "Sister? But there's no one else here."

Lapis frowned as he looked down 'She disappeared some time ago, I don't know where she went, and now my heart hurts.'

Amber smiled sadly at him "That's because you miss her, you're sad that she's gone."

Lapis looked up at Amber 'Sad? Is that what that is?'

Amber nodded "Yeah, I know how you feel, I miss my mommy, but, daddy's here at least."

'Mommy? Daddy? What are those?' Lapis asked with a tilt of his head.

Amber giggled a bit "Looks like I have a lot to explain to you, huh Lapis?"

* * *

"Sir, you need to see this." said a female scientist as she sat in front of a computer.

"What is it?" a man asked as he walked up to the computer.

"I'm not sure, but I think Mewtwo and Amber-two are communicating with the other clones." said the woman as she observed five different sets of brainwaves, each differently labeled starting with: Amber-two, Bulbasaur-two, Charmander-two, Squirtle-two and Mewtwo-M.

"How? And why didn't this happen with the other Mewtwo we sent to our Kalos lab?" asked another scientist.

"I don't know, but they could be using telepathy, as for the other Mewtwo, it's possible that being born from the same DNA strand let them communicate on a level deeper than telepathy." replied the woman.

The head scientist soon walked away from the computer, towards a group of five test tubes, three of them housing the cloned Kanto starter Pokémon, one housing Lapis, and a final one, housing some kind of strange energy.

He placed his hand on the final tube, looking at it forlorny.

"Amber... soon." he whispered.

* * *

"Everybody here's a copy. That's why there's a two at the end of our names." explained Amber as her and the others floated in the void, spinning in a large circle around each other.

'Then, what are me and Lazuli copies of?' asked Lapis.

"Well, I heard some of the people call you Mewtwo, so, that must mean you and your sister are copies of Mew." said Amber.

'What's Mew?' asked Lapis.

Amber smiled "Apparently, Mew is one of the most amazing Pokémon in the world, the genetic ancestor of every other Pokémon in existance, from here in Kanto, to all the way over to the islands of Alola."

'So, I was made from Mew's DNA?' Lapis asked with a tilt of his head as Amber nodded.

"Yeah, but even though we're copies, I still preferred to just be called Amber." Amber said with a giggle, as the Pokémon agreed, and Charmander accidentally sneezed out a small flame, making everyone laugh.

* * *

"So, how are they doing today?" asked the head scientist.

"You should be very pleased Dr. Fuji, the Pokémon clones are in stable condition, and Mewtwo is getting stronger everyday, one of them is bound to survive. It looks like all our hard work is finally paying off." replied one of Dr. Fuji's colleagues.

"Yes, Giovanni will be very happy I'm sure. He may soon have the most powerful Legendary Pokémon in the world. But I'll get something much more precious. Knowledge, of how to recreate life." said Dr. Fuji.

"There is one thing that concerns most of the others working here though Doctor." said the colleague.

"Mewtwo's appearance?" said Dr. Fuji.

The colleague nodded "Yes, we still don't understand why it looks so much like a human."

"It's possible that legendary Pokémon are more man than they are beast, the only way we could know is by finding one of those amazing creatures." said Dr. Fuji as they stepped into the main lab.

Dr. Fuji soon stood in front of the tube holding the energy "Soon... soon, I'll have my daughter back."

* * *

Lapis, Amber and the pokemon were seen floating above a city "I call this my Remember place. This is where I used to live." explained Amber, having pulled the others into her memories.

A light soon shined down from the sky, Lapis looking up to it in wonder 'What's that?'

"That's the sun. It makes the whole world bright, and it keeps us warm all day" said Amber as the city was soon filled with light, bringing color to it.

Lapis tried to reach up towards the sun in curious wonder, before a gust of wind buffeted him, making him cover his face.

"That's called the wind." said Amber, Lapis removing his arms from in front of his face as he looked at her.

"The wind helps us along. Sometimes it's soft, and sometimes it's very strong." she explained as they all continued to fly above the city.

Soon the memories changed to a sunset "And that's the sunset, it's when the sun says 'Good night, see ya tomorrow!'"

The scene then shifted to night, with Lapis looking up at the full moon 'Is that a sun?'

Amber giggled "No, that's the moon. And the stars are the little lights that twinkle in the night, just so that we won't feel alone in the dark."

Suddenly, Charmander's body started to fade away, the little pokemon looking at himself in worry, until his body was completely gone.

The same soon happened with Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

Lapis looked at where they were in confusion 'Where did they go?' he asked as he looked to Amber, her body slowly fading as well.

Amber smiled sadly at him as he looked at her in confusion.

'What's wrong Amber? What's happening?' Lapis asked in confusion.

"It feels like, it's time to say goodbye." she said sadly.

'Goodbye?' Lapis asked in confusion as his eyes started to water, as the world around them slowly faded away as well.

"Don't be sad Lapis." Amber floated towards him "I'll always be with you." she said as she hugged him "Did you know? When a Pokémon cries, their tears are filled with light."

Lapis hugged her back as he soon started to cry 'Don't go. I don't want to lose you as well.'

Amber smiled sadly at him as she seperated from the hug "Thanks for caring about me Lapis. And please, don't cry. You should be happy, you're alive, and life, is wonderful."

With her last words said, Amber was now completely gone.

Lapis looked down in sadness, as the world around him dimmed 'These tears... what good are they for? Amber... Please... come back. Don't leave me... not like Lazuli. Please!'

"AMBER!" Lapis shouted out, finally using his true voice for the first time.

* * *

On the outside, an aura appeared around Lapis, his psychic abilities spiking dangerously high.

"Doctor! Mewtwo's brainwaves are out of control!" said the same woman from before as Lapis' brainwaves fluctuated on the screen.

A crack appeared on the tube that Lapis was in, his powers starting to trash about widly.

"It's too much for him! Quickly! Administer the serum! He can't remember this!" said Dr. Fuji, before he heard the tube cracking even further, making him turn around in shock.

Lapis' eyes shot open, glowing with a blue psychic energy, as the tube was broken open with a shout "RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

The liquid from the tube splashed everywhere, as Lapi' psychic abilities flailed around wildly, throwing everything around him and pushing people to the floor.

He looked up at Dr. Fuji "You... this is your fault. You're the reason they all left me!"

Lapis shot upwards into the sky after his words, confusing the scientist as he tore through the roof of the building, soon finding himself floating high in the sky.

"I'll make you pay!" Lapis said as he raised his hands up, his psychic powers grabbing onto hundreds of stones on the desolate island, before throwing all of them down towards the lab with a shout of rage as he called out his first move.

 **"Rock Slide!"** he shouted out as the boulders and rocks hurled down towards the lab, all of them striking the main building as they drove further into, before hitting the main generator and many other important rooms, causing an explosion to erupt from the facility, killing everyone inside.

Lapis simply floated above the flames, as rain started to fall from the sky and douse them, with him slowly floating down towards the ground.

"The sky... it's crying too..." he whispered as his feet touched the earth below, before he started to cry again.

And on that day, the people of the close by Cinnabar Island, heard the anguished scream of pain and sadness of a child.

* * *

 ***Is wiping away a few tears***

 **God, Amber's death is sad, seriously.**

 **But yeah, the main focus of this story is a humanized Mewtwo.**

 **And yeah, I know, nothing related to RWBY yet.**

 **But that's soon, I just wanted to get past Lapis' origin first.**

 **Also, yes, Lazuli was a shiny Mewtwo.**

 **Now, if anyone is interested in doing a reading for this, hit me up, because I think team RWBY and maybe some of the others reading this would be interesting.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hey guys!**

 **After almost three months, welcome back to Psychic Hunter!**

 **Now, I just want to say that to anyone who did very much cry during the prologue, I'm sorry for making you sad, but I needed to show Lapis's backstory has it always had been.**

 **Don't worry though, things will get better for the kid.**

 **Anyway, let's start this show up.**

* * *

 _3 weeks later, Vermillion City grocery store_

A small figure was darting around the store, grabbing things as it passed, unnoticed by everyone.

As the figure hid behind a food stall and reached up and grabbed an apple, they were revealed to be Lapis, now wearing a grey coat, his tail hidden inside, and a purple beanie on top of his head that his his extra ears.

He'd traveled away from the islands and reached the mainlands of Kanto.

He mostly kept to the forests as he travelled around, not really trusting humans yet, even if he had seen some nice ones, like the boy who had a Pikachu, and said Pikachu was always out of his pokeball and on the boy's shoulder.

Oh hey, speak of the devil.

Lapis peered around the corner of the food stall as he saw the boy in question walking around the first floor of the store with two of his friends.

A red head that had her hair tied in a short spiky ponytail, wearing a low cut yellow sleeveless shirt and short shorts held up by suspenders.

And a tall boy with dark skin and spiky brown hair, wearing a short sleeved brown shirt under a green sleeveless vest, with simply beige cargo pants. Funnily enough his eyes were squinted.

The boy with the pikachu wore a red and white baseball cap with a green triangle on the front, a black t-shirt underneath a a blue shirt that had white sleeves, green fingerless gloves, and a pair of jeans.

"Alright, Ash you grab some fruit, anything that looks edible will work. Misty, you grab any non-perishables that look good, and I'll grab some ingredients for the pokemon food." the tall boy said.

The other two, now revealed to be Ash and Misty, Deadpanned at the taller one and replied at the same time "No flirting wih the women in the store Brock."

Brock chuckled nervously and quickly shuffeled away while Ash and Misty sighed and went about to grab what they needed.

Lapis watched them go about with a tilt of his head, when he noticed the Pikachu look at him in confusion.

Lapis waved at the pokemon shyly, and hid when the Pikachu jumped off his owner's shoulders and ran towards him.

Lapis didn't move from his spot behind the stand, hoping the Pikachu would give up, but instead, it walked behind and looked at him, still confused.

"H-hi..." Lapis mumbled shyly.

Pikachu looked up at him and smiled, waving at him "Pika-Pikachu."

After a bit of hesitation, Lapis reached out with his hand and rubbed the spot between Pikachu's ears, the yellow mouse leaning into his touch happily.

Lapis smiled as he petted the Pokemon, before he looked up, and locked eyes with Ash and froze in place.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, Ash slowly raising his hand "Uh... hi."

Lapis kept staring at him for a few moments, before quickly bolting out of the store, dropping some of the food he'd stolen on his way out.

"Hey wait!" Ash called out when Lapis started running, only for the boy to quickly get out of the store and escape his sight, making Ash frown in confusion "What was that all about?"

Back outside, Lapis was running away as fast as he could from the town, right into the woods, and ended up triping over something while running, landing face first in a pile of dirt.

He stayed there for a few moments, before slowly raising his head and staring dryly at the pilee of dirt.

"Well, better this than a pile of doo-doo I guess." he muttered to himself as he sat up and looked behind him to see what he had tripped over.

It was a pretty large root, and connected to that root was a big, hollowed out tree, and inside the tree he could see... an egg.

He blinked as he took closer look.

Well, he really wasn't seeing things, it was an actual Pokemon egg.

It was orange in color with some black stripes covering the egg.

He looked around, trying to find the parents, soon noticing that there was signs of battle here, scorched patches of grass litering the area.

A territorial dispute, waged by fire type pokemon, and this egg was the baby of the ones that lost most likely.

He frowned as he looked at the egg, reaching out to it an picking it up gently.

"You're all alone too huh?" Lapis said sadly as he hugged the egg.

"I'll take care of you then, from now on, neither of us will be alone from now on." he said to the egg with a smile.

He stood up and started walking again, carrying the egg with him, when he heard something.

It sounded like... growls, but he could understand the language, and what he heard worried him.

He walked in the direction he heard the growls from, peering through the bushes to find a surprising sight.

A group of Ninetales, circling around an unconscious form.

He couldn't make out any details about the figure, except that they wore a white cloak on their body with the hood drawn up.

Now, normally, Lapis didn't really want to deal with humans, but he wasn't the kind of person to just let someone die in front of them when he could stop it.

Taking a deep breath, Lapis made sure to hide the egg in his coat (just like he did everything else he grabbed, which for some reason didn't make his coat bulge out and nothing ever fell out) before he jumped out of the bushed, his eyes glowing blue with his psychic powers.

 **"Confusion!"** Lapis called out as a telekinetic force slammed into the group of Ninetales, pushing them away from the downed human.

Lapis used **Teleport** to get in between the human and the group of Pokemon, before his hands started to glow in an orange light as he activated **Power-Up Punch** while also setting up a **Barrier** around the human.

It didn't take long for the Ninetales to start attacking him, and he didn't waste time in fighting back.

With each punch he dealt, his attack became stronger, until he soon started to knock out the Ninetales in a few hits.

After a few good hits combined with a **Water Pulse** he created using the water of a nearby lake, the pack was completely defeated, Lapis standing victorious above them as he sweated.

After stopping his moves that were still running, Lapis quickly checked on the downed human, flipping them over on their back to get a good look at them.

The figure was a woman, probably in her mid-twenties, with long black hair that became red near the tips.

She wore a black shirt under a black corset with white strings, black pants, and black combat boots.

Her eyes opened for a few moments, looking at Lapis tiredly, and allowing him to catch a glimpse of her silver colored orbs before she fell unconscious again.

He quickly noticed that she was wounded however, as she was bleeding in a few places and that she looked pretty banged up.

"Oh no. Um, what do I do?" Lapis panicked a little as he didn't know what he should do as he started to look around.

"Wait! Maybe the Pokemon Center can help!" he said after thinking for a few moments.

He tried to pick up the woman, only being able to get her torso onto his back, meaning he ended starting to drag her legs behind him as he headed back towards Vermillion City.

Had he looked towards the lake, he might have noticed the grey serpentine like figure with long black tendrils on it's back, watching from the reflection in the water before disappearing.

* * *

Ash and his friends were finally starting to make their way to the next town after stocking up on supplies.

They were glad to get away from Vermillion City, especially after what hapenned aboard the S.S. Anne.

However, Ash was still wondering what was wrong with the kid he found earlier hiding behind the apple stall.

Why did he run away?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt Pikachu nudge his cheek "What is it buddy?"

Pikachu didn't reply vocally, instead, he pointed ahead of them, and everyone focused on the road ahead.

They soon saw what he was pointing at, seeing a kid with a large white cloak on his back.

However as the kid got closer, they saw he was actually trying to carry someone on his back.

All of them being worried, they ran ahead to meet the kid halfway, Ash realising it was the kid from the store, but deciding that it wasn't important for now "Is everything alright?" Ash asked in a bit of worry when they got closer to the kid.

Lapis looked at them nervously but pushed it away for now "I found her passed out! I was trying to get her to the Pokemon Center."

The three friends looked amongst each other and nodded.

Ash and Brock lifted the woman up, each putting an arm over their shoulders, while Misty picked up Lapis, surprising the boy while Pikachu jumped onto his head, as they started running back towards Vermillion City and towards the Pokemon Center. (they doubled as hospitals in emergencies, plus it helped health care was free)

As soon as they stepped into the Pokemon Center, they made a beeline to the counter "Nurse Joy! Help!" Ash said to get the attention of the pink haired woman at the counter.

The resident Nurse Joy looked up from her work at that, and her eyes widenned when they settled on the woman, quickly standing up and putting two fingers to her mouth and whistling loudly (making Pikachu and Lapis flinch) which was soon followed by a tall pokemon with grey skin and four arms running into the lobby, a Machamp.

"Machamp! Get her to the emergency room ASAP!" Nurse Joy said as she motionned to the woman, the Pokemon nodding and picking her up while carrying her towards the emergency room.

The four who brought her in watched as Nurse Joy followed after the Pokemon, putting on a white doctor's coat and turning to look at them "We'll take it from here, though I'll call Officer Jenny so you can explain what happened."

They all nodded at that, with Nurse Joy walking off into the emergency room.

It was silent for a few moments until... "Um, you can let me down now." Lapis said shyly, making Misty blink before she set him down on his feet with a nod, Pikachu jumping off his head and right onto Ash's shoulder.

"So... can you tell us what happened? And what's your name little guy?" Brock asked.

Lapis looked down at his feet, still feeling nervous, before sighing.

He was in for a long day.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **We skip ahead, and see Lapis messing around in Vermillion City, where he meets the gang, before finding a mysterious woman passed out.**

 **Though you've all probably figured out who the woman is already.**

 **And you also probably know what the figure in the reflection was.**

 **If you don't though, then, hey, I'm not complaining.**

 **Also, Pokemon Egg during Gen 1!**

 **Can you guess what Pokemon is gonna hatch from the egg?**

 **It'll be a while before it does hatch though, just keep that in mind.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Dex

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Psychic Hunter!**

 **Or PH if you'd prefer.**

 **Anyway, I think I might be able to update this story regurlarly now.**

 **Well, maybe, it depends really.**

 **We'll see.**

 **So let's go!**

* * *

 _In the Distortion World_

Giratina watched.

It watched, as the woman he had saved was being treated by the doctor in the Pokemon Center.

Feeling pleased that the woman was in good hands, he moved to another reflective surface, soon seeing Mew's child and the three children, explaining the situation to the teal haired woman wearing a police uniform.

Officer Jenny if he recalled, just like every other police officer that looked like that.

Seriously though, even the Legendary Pokemon found the situation of the Jenny's and the Joy's interesting.

But that was besides the point.

Giratina, feeling satisfied, flew through the Distortion World, until he reached another large set of reflective surfaces, this one leading into another world.

The same world Father was planning on sending Pokemon into soon.

As well as the world that the white cloaked woman came from.

Giratina had grabbed her just at the right moment, and had found amusement when he saw the Ashen Witch's visage of fury at being denied the death of a Silver-Eyed Warrior.

Even Father and his brothers had laughed when he informed them of the fact.

Honestly, being the Lord of the Distortion World brought him great amusement.

The humans for some reason though thought Father had sealed him there, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Giratina was there of his own free will.

And Father had recently tasked him with saving any Silver-Eyed Warriors should they be in danger, for they might be needed in the future.

Although, Giratina had to admit, he felt bad that because of that, the woman's family might believe her to be dead.

And opening a link between two dimensions instead of simply into his realm was harder than it seemed, especially when that link didn't come from a reflective surface.

So the first thing he did, when he saw the man with greyish black hair and red eyes wearing a tattered red cape on his back, desperately searching for the woman after arriving on the scene hours later, was give him hope.

He waited for the man to look into a reflective surface, before looking into his eyes.

The man froze, and Giratina, while showing him the memory of the white cloaked woman falling into the hole, saw through his memories.

The man was once a member of a team known as STRQ (Stark), and the white cloaked woman had been the leader of the team.

Once Giratina was finished, the man stumbled, tripping over himself, before looking back into the reflective surface.

"Whoever, or whatever you are... thank you." the man said.

Giratina simply nodded in acceptance of his thanks, before moving to another reflection.

It was time for more amusement, he mused to himself, as he stumbled upon the Ashen Witch once more, this time in her castle.

She was seething in rage at being denied killing the Silver-Eyed Warrior.

After a while, she managed to calm herself, talking to herself about how it didn't matter, that at the very least the woman was out of the way.

Too bad for the witch she didn't know about the woman's 3 year old daughter, who also had Silver Eyes.

Giratina listened intently as the woman planned and prepared, for things that could not even happen for years.

Taking the powers of the Maidens and placing all four sets of powers into one female completely loyal to her for starters.

And obtaining the Relics, hidden within the four Hunstman Academies.

Well, wasn't that an interesting piece of information?

Feeling satisfied from hearing something he wasn't supposed to, Giratine's mouth opened, as he let out a loud screech, startling the Ashen Witch and cracking all the glass in her castle, while she fell down in surprise.

The witch looked up, and locked eyes with Giratina, her surprise slowly morphing into a snarl "YOU!" she screamed in an unholy rage.

Giratina inwardly smirked, he'd forgotten how fun it was to mess with these so called 'Evil Masterminds'.

"I'll destroy you!" she shouted in fury.

Giratina rose a nonexistant eyebrow at her.

Really? _Her_ destroy _him_? She was in over her head obviously.

Giratina simply stared at her, before his eyes glowed purple and light red, as he used **Hex** on her, trapping her in purple and red energy as she was frozen in place before she could do anything, her body's colors seemed to become inverted, before with a simple tilt of his head, Giratina flung her into a wall, embedding her into it.

Staring at her unconscious form in amusement, Giratina decided to return to watching his world of origin as those disgusting dark creatures burst into the 'Throne Room' to help their mistress.

* * *

 _Back in the Pokemon World_

Ash walked back to the others, being done using the phone "Professor Oak says we should probably wait for her to wake up, so we're gonna be in Vermillion for a little while longer." he said with a shrug.

The others nodded while Lapis ate a sandwhich Brock had given him, Pikachu sitting down next to him and drinking from a bottle of ketchup.

"What about your mom?" Brock asked with a smile, having heard Ash's mother all the way from other side of the lobby.

Ash chuckled sheepishly "Yeah, mom was a bit worried since she'd heard about what happened with the ship, and she almost panicked when I told her about the woman. She did say she was proud of me for helping her though."

The others nodded while Ash sat down, and went to pull out his Pokedex, having nothing better to do in the mean time so he'd review some info on it, before he saw that Lapis already had it in his hands and was looking through it with Pikachu looking over his shoulder.

Ash just stared numbly for a moment before it clicked "Wait, what?" he said in confusion, never having noticed Lapis move to take it from his pocket.

To be fair, Lapis didn't, he'd levitated the object to himself, Pikachu didn't even say anything, just stared at the floating Pokedex until it was in Lapis' hands.

As Lapis was looking through the dex, he frowned a bit "This thing's a bit out of date you know? It's missing a lot of information, and a few things are wrong."

Ash blinked "Wait, what's wrong?" he asked he stood up to see what Lapis was talking about.

He saw that Lapis was on Clefairy's Pokedex entry, and pointed at the typing "That's wrong right there, Clefairy is a Fairy Type Pokemon, not a Normal Type."

Ash looked at him in confusion "I've never heard of Fairy Type before."

Lapis sighed "Then you've probably never heard of Steel or Dark Type either."

Ash shook his head and Lapis sighed again before gettign up "Let's have a chat with Professor Oak." he said and dragged Ash back to the phones, Pikachu following behind the two.

If Lapis was gonna be stuck with these guys, he'd at least make sure they knew what they needed to know about Pokemon.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

After having a long chat with Professor Oak, and impressing the man with the fact a 5 year old knew more about Pokemon then he did, they managed to upgrade Ash's Pokedex.

They had to turn it into a confference call since they contacted Professor's of other regions, like Professor Sycamore of Kalos, Professor Kukui of Alola and Professor Elm of Johto.

Let's just say that Professor Oak had a lot more research material now.

As for Ash's new Pokedex, it had a few new features, and was now more precise in it's information.

For Example, one of the new features allowed him to see moves his Pokemon could learn, which means his training now had more purpose than before.

It also helped there were videos to show how a pokemon should train to learn the move in question.

Ash was already praising Arceus for his new and improved Dex.

As he was pressing the buttons and learning the new functions, the Pokedex pinged for some reason.

"Pokemon Egg detected in the vicinity." it said in a robotic voice. (Internally Ash was a bit glad that Dexter, the name of the program in the dex, still sounded the same)

Lapis blinked when he heard the dex, before pulling out the egg he found earlier from his coat "I forgot I had this thing."

Misty stared at him flabbergastered "How-Where-Why-What?!"

Brock was at last able to form his question "How did you hide that in your coat without it being obvious?"

"I'm just good like that." Lapis said with a proud grin.

"Where did you find the egg though?" Ash asked as he sat back down while checking the moves the Pokemon he currently had could learn. (and also realising that after the upgrade, their were way more Pokemon he'd ever thought, heck, he saw that Pikachu was already evolved at least once)

Lapis sat down with the egg in his arms "I found it in an abandonned nest, I don't know what kind of Pokemon is in it, though I do have an idea to be honest... although I don't even know if it's in good condition."

"Well, we're at the perfect place to check." Brock said as he stood up and went to the counter, where a Chansey was handling healing Pokemon using the machine while Nurse Joy was making sure the woman was fine and doing any neccesary operations.

Lapis followed behind Brock and gave him the egg when Brock held his hands out before getting the Chansey's attention "Excuse me, we'd like to have this egg checked to make sure it's safe, and we'd also appreciate a carrying case for it if possible."

The Chansey nodded and took the egg, before placing it on a special machine to scan it, which after a few moments, showed it was perfectly healthy, before grabbing a carrying case for the egg that had a Pokeball on the lid for when it hatched and placing the egg in it before handing it back to Brock.

"Thank you." Brock said with a smile as he handed the egg back to Lapis who simply carried the case in his arms.

Right at that moment, Nurse Joy walked out back into the lobby with a smile, making the three pre-teens and lone child look at her.

"She's alright now, she had quite a few wounds on her body, so I had to make sure to get any foreign objects out before stitching them back up. I ended up finding quite a few fangs in her arm and her leg, and I also found an unknown venom in her bloodstream, which thankfully was close enough to Arbok venom for it to be treated with a lightly modified vaccine. So all in all, she's safe now, and with luck she should be awake tomorrow morning." Nurse Joy said, earning relieved sighs from the others.

"That's definetly a relief." Brock said with a smile before he was suddenly kneeling in front of Nurse Joy and holdign her hand "Now, I just need someone to operate on my heart!"

His flirting was thankfully stopped by Misty pulling him away by his ear "Now is seriously not the time you wannabe casanova!"

Ash chuckled sheepishly as he walked up to the nurse "Thanks for the help Nurse Joy, we'll be staying here until she's fit to go then I guess, I'd feel bad if we just left."

Nurse Joy nodded as she went to her computer "Alright then, I'll book you a room for the night."

"So I finally get to sleep on a bed then." Lapis mumbled to himself.

A little later, everyone had eaten dinner and they were all in in their own beds in the large four person bedroom.

Lapis was laying down on his bed, his beanie still on his head and his tail wrapped around his waist, the others already asleep, while he stared at the ceiling.

"This feels... nice." he mumbled as he wrapped himself up in the blankets.

"I guess humans aren't that bad." he said tiredly before falling asleep.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **I've cured a problem with the series.**

 **Ash will actually know what he's doing now!**

 **As opposed to how he would basically wing everything before.**

 **Also, Giratina is a master troll, nuff said.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Weiss makes a friend

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Psychic Hunter!**

 **So, if you read Twin Heroes, then you know a bit about the future of the Psychic Hunter storyline, if you didn't, well doesn't matter, we'll get to it all eventually.**

 **So without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

"You're sure about this Qrow?" asked Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy.

"Pretty damn sure Oz, whatever that thing was, it saved her, but from what I was able to gather, it won't be able to send her back for a while." Qrow said with a nod.

"And how long do you think it would take this... dragon, to send Summer back?" questionned the deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, as she looked at the image Qrow had sketched of the creature, and dragon was the first thing she could think of when she observed the image.

"If I had to make a guess, I'd say about a year, give or take a few months." Qrow said after thinking it over for a bit.

"A guess?" Ozpin asked in amusement.

"We're literally dealing with a dragon that has the power to open a hole through reality, a guess is the best I can do." Qrow said with a chuckle as he grabbed his flash and took a sip.

Glynda didn't stop him, it wasn't alcohol in there anyway, it was just soda, Qrow didn't always drink after all, just a few times.

The most he'd drank was when his sister ran out on her daughter and his good friend Taiyang Xiao Long, and it took Summer slapping him to his senses to make him stop.

"So, I assume you'll let Taiyang and his daughters know?" Ozpin asked as he sipped some coffee.

"Obviously, wouldn't want them to worry after all, I'll just have to find a way to word it so the girls understand, I mean, one of them is 5, and the other is only 3, those brains are too tiny for theoretical physics." Qrow said with a chuckle before he stopped as he realised something "Though, since that kind of stuff is apparently possible, I guess now it's just physics."

Ozpin chuckled "Quite."

* * *

"Ok, run that by me again." one Taiyang Xiao Long whispered as he tried to wrap his head around what Qrow had just told him.

"Summer is basically stuck in another world right now from what I can tell. I'd say she should be there for about a year or so before she can come back." Qrow whispered back, being mindful of the two little girls that were playing with a coloring book just a few feet away from them.

The oldest of the two, Yang, was 5 years old, and had blonde hair in a set of pigtails with lavender eyes, wearing a simple brown shirt and black shorts, with an orange scarf around her neck.

The youngest of the two, Ruby, was only 3 years old, and had black hair that became red near the tips with silver eyes, she wore a simple red dress as her big sister helped her color in the lines.

"So she'll be back eventually?" Tai asked, as honestly that was the one thing that mattered the most to him right now.

Qrow nodded "Yeah, she will, we just gotta wait."

Tai sighed in relief.

While it would be about a year until he could see his wife again, at the very least, she was alive.

Turning to his daughters, he walked towards them and crouched down to see Yang helping Ruby coloring the image of a cartoony kangaroo that had boxing gloves on.

Yang looked up from the drawing, Ruby doing the same as she absent mindedly dropped the crayon "Hey dad!" Yang said with a bright smile.

Taiyang smiled down at his daughters, chuckling when Ruby raised her arms up expectantly and Tai picked her up, making his youngest daughter smile and snuggle into his shoulder.

"So, I got some news on your mom's mission." Tai said, grabbing the two girls' attention.

"It's gonna end up lasting longer than it originally did." he explained in a way he knew they would get the basic gist of it.

A little white lie basically, until they were old enough to truly understand.

"How much longer?" Yang asked with a tilt of her head as she climbed onto the couch, with Tai sitting next to her, and Qrow sitting in the recliner.

"About a year and a half at most." Qrow answered for Tai.

Yang frowned a bit, but nodded, understanding that missions were important.

"What mommy doing?" Ruby asked as Tai sat her down on his knee.

"She's spying on some bad guys for Ozpin, so she needs to hide to get as much info on them that she can, and because of that, she's gonna be gone for a while, but, she'll be back, don't worry about that." Tai explained to his youngest daughter with a smile.

Ruby was starry eyed as she though of her mother kicking bad guy butt "I-I wanna be huntress like mommy when I grow up!"

"Yeah!" Yang cheered in agreement.

Tai chuckled while Qrow shook his head in amusement "And you will be, but first, you'll have to grow up big and strong." he said with a smile at his daughter's eagerness.

Ruby nodded her head up and down so fast Tai was a bit worried she might get dizzy, but she was thankfully still fine.

He chuckled, as he and his family started waiting patiently for Summer's return.

* * *

 _In Atlas, Schnee Manor_

One 5 year old Weiss Schnee sighed as she closed the book she was reading in her family library.

Her icy white hair was tied in a short ponytail, and she wore a two piece white and icy blue dress, her icy blue eyes looking boredly at the cover of the book.

Her older sister Winter was busy with piano lessons.

Her father was busy running the SDC, as usual.

Her little brother Whitley was too young for her to play with really.

Her mother was sick today, with a harsh cold, though thankfully it was just that and nothing worse.

And her family butler, Klein, was watching over her mother.

Honestly though, Weiss saw Klein as more of an uncle than a butler.

Currently, Weiss was supposed to be studying.

But honestly, she just found it soooo boooooriiiiiinnnggg.

She may be a rich child, but she was still a child.

So instead, she decided to try and find something to do.

Thus, minutes later, she found herself in the family garden.

She was exploring it, as any 5 year old would when surrounded by nature, when she heard something shuffling in the flower patch nearby.

Curious, she walked over to it, and looked through it.

She soon spotted a spot of brown fur with darker brown stripes on it's back.

She tilted her head in confusion "What is that?" she said to herself in wonder.

Whatever it was, it heard her, as it turned in her direction, and she saw the creature fully.

It looked like a rather hairy piglet, with a soft pink nose, and eyes that appeared perpetually closed.

The creature seemed as confused as she was, tilting it's head to the same side she did "Swi?" it muttered in a confused tone.

Cautiously, Weiss stepped towards it, making sure not to step on any flowers, and crouched down in front of the creature "What are you?" she said in confusion.

The creature looked up at her, and seemingly understood her words "Swinub." it intoned happily.

She looked back at the creature, Swinub apparently, and reached out, before softly petting it, smiling when it leaned into her touch.

She giggled as she stepped out of the flower patch, Swinub following her.

She went into the garden to find something fun to do, and it seemed that instead, she made a new friend.

She didn't know it, but Weiss was one of the first people of Remnant to befriend a Pokemon.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Yep, purely Remnant side of things.**

 **And yeah, Weiss gets a Swinub.**

 **Also, adorable baby Ruby!**

 **And yeah, I figured Qrow mostly started drinking because of Summer's death, so with her alive, he's not an alcoholic.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Hey everyone!**

 **So, today we'll see back into the Pokemon world again.**

 **And after this I'll post that reading of the RWBY Dragoons I was supposed to a few days ago.**

 **Let's not waste time and get to it!**

* * *

One Summer Rose awoke slowly.

She was rather confused for a few moments, until she remembered the last few moments before passing out.

The woman Ozpin had warned her about, Salem, appeared, and created grimm seemingly out of thin air.

She managed to fight them all off, but she was exhausted, and Salem was ready to take advantage of that and finish her off.

But then she remembered falling, followed by total darkness as she passed out.

As her senses returned to her fully, she looked around and saw she was in some sort of hospital room.

It seems someone had managed to save her in time then, Qrow perhaps?

She heard a door to the side open as she turned to it, seeing who she assumed was the nurse, what with her attire and the hat on top of her head, walk into the room with a clipboard.

The pink hair wasn't even weird to Summer, considering she'd seen a guy with rainbow hair back in Beacon.

The nurse's eyes landed on her and widenned in surprise before she smiled pleasently "Oh! It's good to see you're awake Miss, you had quite the dangerous wounds."

Summer nodded, honestly having expected that much "How long was I out?"

"About a day I'd have to say, well, that's asuming you passed out yesterday of course." the nurse explained.

Summer nodded again "And who brought me here?"

"4 kids found you and brought you here yesterday, you were apparently found unconscious near a small lake in the woods outside of town." the nurse said.

Summer was a bit surprised at that "A lake? That's weird, the last thing I remember was being in a mountain range... maybe that's what the falling sensation was?" she mumbled to herself at the end.

"That's strange, the closest mountain is Mt. Moon, and that's at least a week of travel away from here." the nurse said, while Summer raised an eyebrow in confusion, never having heard of Mt. Moon.

Though, thinking about it, it's possible she was in one of the rare settlements that existed outside the kingdoms.

"Anyway, I suppose that doesn't really matter right now as long as you're fine, now then, I'll need to check your wounds and change your bandages for fresh ones." the nurse said.

"Ah, I don't think that'll be needed, if they were treated than my aura probably handled healing them while I was sleeping." Summer said as she stood up, feeling perfectly fine, well save for her leg and arm being in a cast.

"Your aura?" the nurse parroted in confusion.

"Yeah." Summer said, not noticing the confusion as she looked at the casts, before flexing her muscles and pouring her aura outwards a bit, breaking them off.

The nurse was shocked by that if her gasp was any indication, while Summer just nonchalantly got out of the bed, noting she was wearing one of those damn hospital gowns, while she took off the bandages, noting that she had a few stitches, probably to close up the wounds she had.

She also noted, with shock, that she was missing her middle toe on her left foot.

Well, at least it wasn't a huge loss, but still, she was surprised to having lost it.

Well... she had a cool battle scar to show her daughters now, sort of.

She was just glad it wasn't something that could impede her semblance, after all, she wore her boots when running, she wasn't going around barefoot.

She looked around the room for her clothes while the nurse just kept looking at her in shock.

She frowned when she found most of them though, they were pretty much destroyed, though thankfully her cape and hood was safe save for a few tears near the bottom that just made it look badass, as were her boots, waist cincher, and underwear.

She turned to the nurse "If I give you my measuremeants can you get me clothes? mostly in black, red or white if possible."

The nurse nodded after a few moments, receiving Summer's measurement, and deciding to just forget about the fact her patient had had a miracle recovery as she went into the storage room, coming back a few minutes later and handing Summer a dark red short sleeved shirt and black jeans.

With that Summer got dressed (the camera staying off of her thankfully) as she put on her new clothes and added the few items she had that were still in good condition, finishing it up with her cape and hood.

"Did I have a weapon with me? It would have been a sword." Summer asked the nurse.

She shook her head "No, the kids didn't say anything about a weapon of some sort when they brought you in."

"So, where are the kids that found me?" Summer asked the nurse after sighing at the loss of her weapon.

"Last I saw them, there outside, using the training field I think." the nurse replied.

Summer nodded, assuming that the nurse meant the kids were training themselves. (the author himself finds it pretty hilarious that none of them have realised that they're on completely different wavelengths yet.)

With that said, the nurse guided Summer outisde, where she finally got the shock needed to show her something was wrong.

A young boy, probably about 11, was commanding some kind of raptor like avian with brown and beige feathers, against a girl with orange hair, she looked about 13, who was commanding a brown starfish with golden center and a red core.

Sitting off to the side was a taller boy with dark skin, he seemed to be close to the age of a Beacon first year, and a small child dressed with a big coat who looked to be Yang's age.

What was going on here?!

* * *

"Alright Pidgeotto, let's try it one more time! Air Slash!" Ash called out to his bird pokemon.

Pidgeotto chiped in agreement as it's wings glowed a bit, before flapping them strongly towards Misty's Staryu, finally succeding in creating blades of wind that travelled all the way, and at rather high speeds, hitting Staryu dead center and making it skid back a bit as it wobbled before getting it's balance back.

"Way to go!" Ash cheered as Pidgeotto landed on his outstretched arm and nipped his hat affectionately before he returned it to it's pokeball.

Misty did the same with Staryu and put it back in her bag "Well that went pretty well." she said with a smile.

Ash nodded "Yeah, the upgrade pokedex is really proving helpful to teach them new moves."

He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, making him turn to see Nurse joy walking up with the woman they helped yesterday "Hi Nurse Joy!" he called out with a smile.

The others turned as well and spotted the two women walking towards the training field, the one they had rescued looking utterly confused.

Brock looked at her and was ready to do his usual routine, but Lapis tripped him and planted his foot on his back "Not now." he said, making Brock groan.

"Hello everyone." Nurse Joy said with a smile "Our patient finally woke up." she said and stepped aside to let the woman walk forwards a bit while she also went back inside to get back to work.

She'd regained her composure somewhat "My name's Summer Rose, thanks for helping me out kids."

"Happy to help! My name's Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced himself.

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a smile as he also intriduced himself.

"Misty Waterflower." Misty said with a smile.

"Brock Slate." Brock said as he lifted his head up.

"Lapis... no family name." Lapis finished off, making Summer blink in surprise.

"Sooo... what were you kids doing?" Summer asked.

"I was teaching my Pokemon a new move." Ash said simply.

Summer was silent for a bit "Pokemon?"

The gang looked amongst themselves awkwardly, although Lapis narrowed his eyes at Summer, his purple eyes gaining a blue tint as he zeroed in onto her mind to search through her memories.

He was suitably shocked with what he found.

She was from a whole other world, one without Pokemon.

Her world's moon was shattered, their were two dominant species, Humans and something called Faunus, which were like Humans, but with animal traits tacked on, their were four major kingdoms, and the world had a common enemy, monsters known as Grimm.

There was a lot more, but those were the main points.

He figured he could give her a hand, as he opened up a mental communication 'Hi miss, don't talk out loud, think your answers.'

Summer twitched a bit, but her experience as a huntress allowed her to keep her cool as she locked eyes with Lapis 'How are you doing that?'

'I'm a telepath, anyway, they're weirded out from your question right now, but I'll answer it for you later and any others you have, just ask them to specify what Pokemon it was since you didn't see it clearly.' Lapis mentally told her.

She nodded ever so slightly "I mean, what Pokemon was it? I didn't get a good look."

The gang nodded at that "A Pidgeotto." Ash answered with a smile and Summer nodded, playing along.

"So where are you from miss Rose?" Misty asked.

Lapis sent her a mental answer again "I'm not from Kanto, and, well it's technically Mrs. Rose, but I kept my last name when I married my husband."

Brock slumped down at that last part, and Summer looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you from?" Ash asked.

Another mental answer from Lapis "I'm from Oblivia, it's mostly islands over there."

The gang nodded again, not noticing Lapis slipping away inside the center while sending Summer another mental message "If you'll excuse me, I need to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back." she said and went back inside the center, seeing Lapis waving her over to the room he and the others were using in the center, which she quickly got to thanks to her semblance, leaving behind only a single white rose petal.

"Alright, explanation please kid." Summer said as she sat down after locking the door.

Lapis nodded and sat down as well, ready to explain everything to her and answer her questions.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

"Damn..." Summer breathed out in shock.

She was in a completely different world entirely according to Lapis, one filled with magical creatures known as Pokemon.

While explaining, Lapis had also revealed his own nature to her, knowing she was trustworthy.

She was extremely shocked to know he was cloned from a Pokemon, but found it interesting that he essentially looked like a cat faunus.

Once she was done processing everything, she came to a decision.

"Well, until I find a way back home, I think I'll look after you." she told Lapis with a smile.

Lapis blinked "You sure? You're not weirded out by me?"

Summer giggled a bit and scratched behind his extra ears, making him purr lightly "Not at all kid, besides, some of my friends back home were faunus, and to me, you're basically like a faunus, just with super powers."

Lapis smiled "Thanks... by the way, about aura, we actually have that here too, though it's a bit different."

Summer blinked "Really, guess you'll have to tell me more eventually." she then laughed a bit "It's funny that you talk nothing like a 5 year old."

"Well considering how I came to exist in the first place, it's not that weird." Lapis said as he looked down while Summer winced.

"Sorry kid, I didn't want to bring back up any bad memories." she said with a frown.

Lapis shook his head "It's fine, you didn't know... maybe I'll tell you one day."

Summer nodded at that, accepting his answer.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

"You're what?" Ash said in surprise.

"I'm coming with you kids." Summer said as she slung a backpack the nurse had given her off her shoulder, Lapis carrying not carrying one since he still stored everything in his coat. (he'd put his beanie back on though)

"Why?" Misty asked in confusion.

"You may be Pokemon Trainers, but you're all still kids, and I can't, in good conscience, let you go around on your own." Summer said with finality.

"We've been handling ourselves well so far though." Brock said unsurely.

He had nothing against the idea honestly since it made sense to have an adult around, but still.

"How old are all of you?" Summer asked out of the blue.

"11" Ash said.

"13" Misty continued.

"16" Brock added.

"5... what? She asked." Lapis said and added when the gang looked at him.

"You're all underage, plus, I'm sure your parents would prefer if a responsible was around to look over you." Summer said.

Ash conceeded the point at that, knowing that his mother would very much agree.

Misty was pretty sure her own parents would agree.

Brock was sure his dad would as well.

"Now, where were you headed next?" Summer asked.

Brock took out the map on reflex at that "We were gonna head to Saffron City, seeing as it's the closest Gym after Vermillion."

"Isn't it also one of the toughest?" Lapis said dryly.

"Well yeah, but I heard there was a decent place to catch ghost type pokemon close to it." Ash added.

"Ah, well, a ghost type would certainly be helpful." Lapis conceeded with a nod.

"Well then, let's head on out in that case." Summer said and marched out of the pokemon center, the others quickly catching up to her as they went on their way to Saffron City.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Lapis and Summer integrated into the gang, and Ash already showing a bit more smarts by planning ahead.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this BTW.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Bye Bye Butterfree

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry it took me a few days to finally get this out.**

 **Anyway, you know what time it is by the title.**

 **Nobody truly likes this episode.**

* * *

The gang was currently still on the road to Saffron City.

It had been a few days since they left Vermillion, and they made only a few stops on the way.

They'd almost stopped at a small area that was famous for having a statue apparently looking out over the ocean, but Summer had dragged them on forward instead, not getting a good vibe from the statue.

And now, they were overlooking a steep cliff with a lot of jagged stones at the bottom jutting out of the waters.

"That's pretty intense." Ash muttered as he looked at the stones.

"If you fell from here it'd all be over." Misty said nervously.

"It could be worse." Lapis said.

"Yeah, you could be falling from the top of a tower as a bonus." Summer said with a nod.

Brock decided to not dwell on that and brought out the map and started looking it over, finding a path on the side of the cliff "If we follow that path, we'll be in Saffron shortly."

"And from there we can get to the Ghost Tower, then head on back for the gym challenge." Ash said in excitement, before he noticed something flying in the sky over the waters "Huh?"

"I think those are Butterfree." Lapis said, Ash nodding in agreement.

"There's so many of them." Misty noted.

"Well, that's because it's about time for their mating season." Brock added.

"Really?" Summer questionned.

"Yeah, they find a mate, then cross the ocean to lay their eggs." Brock said with a nod.

"What about my Butterfree?" Ash asked with a frown.

"If you don't let it cross the ocean, it can't leave any offspring." Brock said.

Ash winced as he pulled out Butterfree's pokeball, staring at it sadly "That's no good."

Lapis idly wondered why exactly they needed to cross the ocean.

* * *

"We're lucky they rent balloons around here." Misty noted as they all stood in the hot air balloon they had rented.

"Guess people like the view of the ocean from high up and that sprung a business." Summer theorized.

"And people also rent them during the Butterfree mating season." Brock added as they launched the balloon.

Soon they were all up in the air, looking around for the large group of Butterfree, Pikachu being the one to spot them.

"There they are!" Misty said with a smile.

"Alright." Brock said as he moved the balloon closer.

They could see that some of the Butterfree had already formed couples.

"That's adorable." Summer said with a smile.

"Now would be a good time to let Butterfree out." Lapis said.

Ash nodded and pulled out the Pokeball "Go!"

He gave it a toss, and out of it popped Butterfree, the ball returning to Ash's hand.

Butterfree fluttered about slightly, before darting forward towards the large group of his species.

"Find a good mate!" Ash called after him.

"Good luck Butterfree!" Misty added.

They saw Butterfree fly about in the large group, although, he didn't seem to be getting attention, making him fly back.

"That's weird, why weren't they interested in him?" Misty said in confusion.

"It's possible that none of them matched with each other's preferences." Brock said thoughtfully.

"Really? They all look practically the same though." Summer said as she tried to look closer at them.

"It's not so much appearance as it is the way they fly, and some of them do have subtle differences in their wing patterns." Lapis said.

It was then that they noticed other balloons starting to fill the sky, the people on board all releasing their own Butterfree.

And as usual Brock saw a pretty girl and wanted Butterfree to chose that girl's Butterfree as his mate, but Ash's Butterfree was just confused while both Summer and Misty clonked Brock on the back of the head and told him to butt out of other's love lives.

"At any rate, just do you best Butterfree." Ash said as he patted his friend's head, making Butterfree nod happily and fly back into the large group to keep looking.

Soon, Butterfree found 'The One'.

A pink colored female Butterfree, which he fell for in just glance as he flew over.

"Looks like he found one he likes." Summer said with a smile.

Ash then rose an eyebrow as Butterfree seemed to be dancing around the female "What's he doing?"

"That's his own unique courtship dance." Brock explained.

"Courtship?" Ash repeated in confusion.

"It's like his special way of telling her to pick him." Brock added on, making Ash nod in understanding.

"That's kind of romantic though." Misty said with a smile.

"If she accepts him, she'll return the dance with her own." Lapis added further explanation.

They then saw the curious sight of the female Butterfree flying upwards, Ash's friend following up after her while still dancing...

And got slapped by her wing, shocking everyone who saw it.

She then flew away from him, while Butterfree started to cry.

"Why'd she do that?!" Summer asked in confusion.

"I guess she just wasn't interested, still, that was harsh." Brock said with a frown.

They then noticed Butterfree flying away into the forest below.

"Hey, Butterfree! Where are you going!?" Ash called after his friend, to no avail.

"We should go find him." Lapis said with a frown as they started going after him.

* * *

They all quickly got to searching the forest, soon finding Butterfree hiding sadly behind a tree.

"Hey, don't be sad Butterfree." Ash said with a frown as he patted his friend's head, Pikachu agreeing and nudging Butterfree gently.

"I understand your pain Butterfree! That's why, I'll teach you all I know about love!" Brock suddenly declared.

"You mean you'll teach him how to get dumped instantly?" Misty said slyly, making Brock slump in defeat.

They all watched a bit as Pikachu talked to Butterfree, only Lapis making out what the noises actually meant, smiling at Pikachu's attempt to cheer up his friend.

Ash pulled out his pokedex "Maybe something in here could help us with this?"

"I don't think you'll find an instruction manual on love in there Ash." Summer said with an amused smile and a shake of her head.

"Still, I don't want one of my first friends I made on my journey to go unloved." Ash said with a frown, before snapping his fingers as he smiled "I've got it! You could show her your strong points! Like how tough your **Tackle** is! Or how far you can spread your **Stun Spore!** "

"Ash is right! You just have to keep pushing forward and not give up Butterfree." Misty agreed "Love is like a battle, strike hard, and strike fast, and while your opponent is dazed, just keep pushing on!"

"Seriously?" Brock said incredulously.

"It kind of is honestly, that's what I basically ended up doing to get my husband." Summer said with a laugh.

"Just challenge it again Butterfree!" Ash said to his friend, Butterfree's mood having finally lifted up as he nodded with determination.

"Hold on, I have something that might help a bit." Brock said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out something and putting in on Butterfree, pullng back to reveal a small yellow scarf around his neck.

"It's a perfect fit." Misty agreed with the idea, Butterfree fluttering upwards a bit happily.

* * *

They were back in the air, Butterfree now more determined than ever to win her heart.

Ash and Lapis were both using a pair of binoculars to try and find her.

"Where did the pink Butterfree go?" Ash said as him and Lapis looked around.

"You're pretty passionate about this." Misty noted in amusement.

"Of course I am. Butterfree was the first Pokemon I caught when he was just a caterpie, and I raised him myself." Ash said as he kept on searching.

"Parents always want what's best for their children." Summer said sagely with a smile.

"Found her!" Lapis excalmed as he pointed at the pink Butterfree, Ash following his finger to see her as well before he turned to his own Butterfree "You can do it Butterfree! Just have faith in yourself!"

It was as Butterfree was trying to impress her that something came up.

A black helicopter appeared out of nowhere, a red R painted on the front of it, and carrying a banner behind it.

"What's going on?" Ash questionned, before he zeored in on the R, and him, Misty, Brock and Pikachu groaned, while Summer and Lapis were confused.

"What's going on he asks." a woman's voice said mockingly.

"I think it's quite obvious." a man's voice replied back.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

As they were talking, a contraption came out of the bottom of the helicopted, which looked like a large pokeball, with a Meowth standing on the metal pole holding it up.

"Meowth, that's right." the Meowth actually spoke.

"Who are these bozos?" Summer said as she hiked a thumb at the helicopter.

And just like that she'd pissed them off.

"Bozos?! We're Team Rocket for your information! The single greatest gang of Pokemon thieves ever! And under our leader, we'll do many great things!" the woman, Jessie, called out in annoyance.

"That sounds stupid." Lapis said dryly.

"Now listen here you mini-twerp!" the man, James, started, but was cut off by Meowth.

"Forget about it! Let's just get to our original plan instead." he said, wanting to prove them wrong just as much as Jessie and James, but deciding to be realistic instead.

With that said, the pokeball shaped device burst open, and turned into a giant bug catching net, which they used to catch all the Butterfree.

"Hey, stop that!" Ash called at that in anger, only for them to ignore him.

They managed to catch every Butterfree, save for Ash's which tried to stop them, only for his attacks to prove useless against the helicopter, and Ash refrained from calling on Pidgeotto, knowing this was a matter of pride for Butterfree now.

After Team Rocket taunted them more, they obviously ran away, Butterfree chasing after them, and the gang not far behind.

* * *

"Oh dear Arceus, just bust down the door instead." Lapis said with a groan, shooting down Ash and Misty's plan of throwing Team Rocket's motto back at them.

"And how do you want us to do that?" Brock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it ain't locked." Summer said as she simply opened the hangar doors and walked in, the others following in, to see Team Rocket looking at them dumbfounded.

Jessie had long red hair in a unique style, wearing the standard female Elite Rocket uniform, while James had blue hair in a simple style, wearing the male Elite Rocket uniform.

A small debacle happened obviously, with Misty calling on her Starmie to distract Team Rocket while Butterfree freed all the others.

Quickly enough, all the Butterfree were escaping, and, quite obviously, the pink Butterfree had started showing affection to Ash's Butterfree for saving her.

They quickly went after Team Rocket, whom had jumped into their helicopter to try and catch all the Butterfree again.

"We can't just let them do it again." Summer said angrily.

They then looked at Pikachu as he jumped on Butterfree's back, the two flying up at the helicopter.

When they were close enough, Pikachu jumped off Butterfree's back, landing right on the glass of the helicopter... and smirking curelly at Team Rocket who started to cower a bit in fear as Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity, before he soon let loose a powerful **Thundershock** at the helicopter, blowing it up.

Pikachu was simply thrown back a bit, and landed on Butterfree's back.

As for Team Rocket...

"Why does this always happen to us?!" Jessie exclaimed as they were flying through the sky.

"We didn't get a lot of screen time this episode!" James said in despair.

"This was supposed to be our big debut in this story!" Meowth exclaimed sadly.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all shouted together, before all that was left of them was a small twinkle on the horizon.

* * *

Ash stood before Butterfree and his mate, smiling sadly as he crouched down in front of them.

"Take good care of him, he's a good guy." Ash requested of the pink Butterfree, smiling a bit more at her nod as she rose up into the air a bit.

"Butterfree, I want you to know that no matter what, and how long we're apart, we'll always be friends, and I'll be sure to tell the others what happened." Ash said to his second Pokemon.

Butterfree nodded, slightly sad, as he too rose up into the air.

Pikachu started waving at him, crying a few tears, while the rim of Ash's cap shadowed his eyes, as he remembered the day when he caught a little friendly Caterpie, which quickly evolved into a Metapod, and then once more into Butterfree. He remembered how much help his friend had been up till now.

He was brought out of his memories by Misty speaking up "He's leaving."

Ash snapped out of it and looked back "Goodbye Butterfree! I hope we see each other again one day!"

Butterfree shouted back happily at him.

Ash didn't need to be able to translate to know Butterfree wished for the same.

"The hardest thing a parent ever has to do is letting their child go." Summer said, remembering that bit of wisdom from her own parents.

"I'm sure you'll meet again one day Ash." Lapis said with a smile.

Ash nodded as he dried a few tears, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder "Yeah, me too."

* * *

 ***sniffles a bit***

 **I'm not crying, you're crying.**

 **In all honesty though, I always thought this episode was sad.**

 **I'm sure you all noticed what I had Ash say at the end though right?**

 **He'll be back one day everyone.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Haunting Showdown

**Hey guys, sorry for being a day late with this!**

 **Anyway, today we're seeing the next leg of Ash's modified journey.**

 **So let's go!**

* * *

"So, this is Saffron city huh?" Summer said as they walked on the outskirts of the largest city in Kanto.

"Yeah, but like Ash said, we're making a stop first." Brock said.

"I remember something my dad said years ago, he mentionned there was a place close to Saffron where you could find ghost type pokemon." Ash explained a bit.

"Your father?" Lapis questionned.

"You don't really mention him much." Misty noted.

"I don't see him often, he's exploring the world right now, trying to find all sorts of Pokemon." Ash said with a smile.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Summer asked.

"My 10th birthday, he wasn't able to make it to my 11th, but he managed to send a letter at least, he wished me good luck on my journey, and he said he'd be proud of me." Ash said happily.

"Your dad sounds like a nice guy, what's his name anyway?" Brock asked.

"Carmine Ketchum." Ash answered.

"Wait, I think I've heard that name before a few years ago, isn't that the name of the last person to reach the top of Mt. Battle in the Orre region?" Misty asked thoughfully.

"Yep! That's my dad alright!" Ash said with a grin as they got on the path to the Ghost Tower.

"So, you know that the only Ghost pokemon native to Kanto are the Gastly evolutionnary line, right?" Lapis questionned.

"Yeah, I think I'll try to catch a Haunter." Ash said thoughtfully.

"Do you have anything that could beat it though?" Summer wondered.

Ash nodded "I've been teaching everyone some new moves each time we stop, and Charmander managed to learn **Shadow Claw**."

"That could be helpful, seeing as Sabrina runs a Psychic type gym, Charmander could give you a small advantage, and the Haunter you want to catch would give you an even bigger one." Brock said with a nod.

After a few hours of walking in a light fog, the group reached the Ghost Tower at dusk, the setting sun casting an orange glow on the area.

Misty shivered a bit as she looked up at it "This place gives me the creeps."

"I thought you were afraid of bug types?" Ash said idly.

"Ghosts are pretty scary too ok?" Misty said in defense.

"Apparently, this place used to be a cemetary for deceased pokemon." Summer said as she read a sign.

"Betcha they all turned into ghost types after dying." Lapis said with a light cackle which creeped Misty and Brock out.

"Alright, who's ready to go in?" Ash asked with a grin.

Misty and Brock quickly shook their heads, while Summer and Lapis nodded, and Pikachu shrugged.

As those willing went in, Lapis turned back to Misty and Brock with a grin "You know, I wonder what kind of monster prowls around these parts after the moon rises, guess you guys will be able to tell us... or, maybe you won't?"

He then laughed as the two quickly ran inside before the doors closed behind them.

Lapis was laughing loudly as he rolled on the floor, Summer trying to hold back her laughs as she covered her mouth with her hand, and Ash and Pikachu weren't fairing any better.

"That was mean!" Misty shouted in the darkness.

"I couldn't help it! It was too good a chance!" Lapis said as he continued to laugh.

Ash chuckled lightly "Let's try to see in here." he sad as he reached for one of his pokeballs and threw it up "Go! Charmander!"

The ball burst open, and out of the light came the orange salamander with a flaming tail with a happy cry.

"Can you use your tail to guide us a bit Charmander?" Ash asked as he knelt down to his pokemon's level, receiving a nod in return as he patted Charmander's head "Thanks."

Using Charmander's light, they soon managed to find a few lanterns to help light their path, Charmander staying out of his pokeball and practicing with Shadow Claw to be ready.

As they walked, Lapis suddenly felt shivers down his spine "They'res one here." he said, making everyone else stop.

"How can you tell?" Ash asked as he looked around slowly.

"I just can, and trust me, there's a ghost type around us." Lapis said as he looked around, knowing his psychic senses would be useless to fight it.

They all slowly observed the area, and suddenly, Summer grabbed a broken piece of wood and threw it in a random direction, actually hitting something that was floating in mid-air, and making a Haunter appear as it cringed while rubbing it's forehead.

Ash quickly pulled out his pokedex to see what infor it could give him.

"Haunter, the Gas Pokemon, When you trip and fall for no apparent reason, or feel observed, it usually means a Haunter is around."

The Haunter groaned as it rubbed it's head, before it grinned a bit, holding it's hands out in a ready gesture.

Ash grinned "Charmander use **Flamethrower**!" the little lizard took a deep breath, and let out a stream of flames at the ghost, which barely managed to dodge the flames, getting singed slightly, before it rushed forward, it's hand glowing purple "That's **Shadow Claw** , counter with your own!" Charmander did just that, it's own claws being surrounded in dark purple and black energy, clashing it's claws with Haunter, making the ghost cringe a bit as it got through and scratched it's hand.

What followed could best be described as a game of cat and mouse, as Haunter tried to avoid Charmander's attacks, yet the little lizard never let up, and as the battle went on, Ash saw Charmander's fangs flame slightly.

"Is that...?" he mumbled before he grinned "Alright! Let's see if this works, Charmander, use **Fire Fang**!" he called out, the little lizard nodding as it's mouth set itself aflame after a few seconds of attempt, and he lunged at the Haunter, clamping it's jaws around it's hand, making the ghost type cringe as it tried to shake Charmander off, soon running out of strength from all it's dodging and the attacks it took, and falling to the floor, Charmander letting go of it's hand.

"Alright." Ash said as he grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at the Haunter, who merely watched the ball curiously as it hit it's hand, before it was sucked inside in a red light as the ball started to shake a few times, and finally letting...

PING

The ball stopped moving, signifying a succesful capture.

Ash grinned brightly as he grabbed the ball and held it up "Alright! I caught a Haunter!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Char-Char!"

Pikachu and Charmander joined his celebrating.

The others chuckled a bit at his enthusiasm.

Before long they left the tower, Ash talking to his new Pokemon on the road.

"So, what do you say to helping me win my next gym badge Haunter? You'll get loads of battle experience with me." he said with a grin.

Haunter thought about it for a moment, before grinning as it gave Ash two thumbs up, Ash chuckling and highfiving the ghost type.

"Alright, let's see what kind of moves you know." Ash said as he scanned Haunter with his pokedex "Woah! You know **Ice Punch**?"

Haunter grinned as it held up a fist and went towards a tree, it's fist coating itself in a frosty aura before it slammed it into the tree, freezing it over.

"Awesome!" Ash said as he looked through the pokedex again "You know plenty of Ghost type moves, and even some Dark type ones and a few Psychic attacks."

Haunter grinned as it immitated flexing it's non-existant muscles.

The others laughed a bit "I think we'll have this gym in the bag Haunter."

Haunter nodded with a grin as it followed, soon going back into it's Pokeball as the team arrived in Saffron and rented a room at the center.

"Hey Ash? I've been meaning to ask, where do you keep your badges?" Lapis asked.

Ash blinked before he grabbed his jacket that was hanging off the back of a chair and opened it, showing his badges pinned to the inside "All here."

Lapis raised an eyebrow "Why don't you use a badge case for them?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer, before realising he didn't have an answer "Don't know, guess I just never realy thought about it."

"Maybe you should buy one before the match tomorrow then." Brock said thoughtfully.

Ash nodded "Yeah, I guess I should."

"Alright everyone, let's get a good night's sleep now." Summer said as she hopped in bed, Lapis climbing into hers since the room only had 4 and he preffered to share with her.

With that said, everyone went to sleep, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

It was now the following day.

Ash had indeed bought a badge case, putting the three badges he had in it, and it now remained in his pocket with his pokedex.

Currently, the group stood in front of the gym, after having ignored a man who told them they should turn back.

Lapis though, had checked the man's mind out of curiosity, and understood why he had warned them so.

Apparently, Sabrina, the gym leader, had some issues with her psychic powers, and they manifested as a young girl that took all her actions for her.

To think her abilities were strong enough to warp space.

Lapis knew that this might get complicated, something he relayed to Summer.

The best plan she could come up with was for Lapis to attempt to delve into Sabrina's mind and fix it, which was rather dangerous.

As soon as they stepped into the gym, Lapis felt a mental probe prod his barriers, making him push it back out of reflex.

This in turn caused the psychic illusion held over the gym to drop and for the lights to turn on, letting them see Sabrina, a young woman wearing a red outfit with long black hair, glaring towards Lapis with her red eyes.

"Crapbaskets." Lapis muttered before he felt another probe, this one much stronger.

Except he fought back this time, sending the probe back and slamming it into Sabrina's mental defenses.

On the outside, all the others could see were Lapis and Sabrina's eyes glowing blue.

On the inside however, it was a battlefield.

Lapis's mental avatar took a shape closer to a pokemon, appearing as a large grey bipedal feline creature with a purple tail.

Sabrina's mental avatar though was shattered.

One was represented as a little girl, already unconscious from the mental barrier being broken through.

The other could only be described as a cold empress.

And Lapis was fighting it, and trying to merge the two back into one.

It felt like hours as Lapis avoided the mental attacks, retaliating with his own.

Yet on the outside, only seconds had passed.

He couldn't understand why it wasn't working right now.

Unless... something was missing.

Chancing it, Lapis delved deeper into her mind, avoiding the Empress.

He soon found it.

Her emotions, ALL of her emotions, locked down tightly.

The little girl only represented the mischeivousness of a child.

But this was all the other emotions.

He could see his initial push on the first probe seemed to have shaken it slightly, since some anger had pushed out.

With one final strike, he set her emotions free.

The result in the outside world, Lapis staggered back a bit as Summer caught him while he regained his bearings.

And Sabrina falling limp, down her throne, unconscious, as her little doll disappeared.

"What just happened?!" Ash questionned in worry as he looked between Lapis and Sabrina.

"He fixed her mind... at least I hope he did." Summer explained.

"Yeah, yeah I think I managed." Lapis said with a groan as he managed to reorient himself.

"How'd you do that?" Misty wondered.

"I'm a Psychic, just like her." Lapis said with a sigh.

Soon, the same man from earlier barged in, having felt what could have been described as a mental explosion coming from the gym, and rushed over to Sabrina.

"He's her dad." Lapis said, understanding dawning on the others, save for Summer who already suspected it.

Sabrina groaned as she soon woke up "Father?"

The man's eyes widenned in surprise, as she usually never spoke.

After several minutes of explanation, and Sabrina releasing her psychic hold on several things, including on her mother she had turned into a doll, it was time for a gym battle.

Her father stood off to the side as the referee "This will be a 1-on-1 match between the Gym Leader Sabrina and the challenger Ash! Trainers, send out your pokemon!"

Sabrina floated a pokeball to her hand before throwing it "Go, Kadabra!" she called, releasing the strange yellow bipedal creature which held a spoon in one hand.

Ash grinned as he grabbed a pokeball "Go, Haunter!" the ball burst open as Haunter flew out to the field, smirking when it saw Kadabra.

Lapis actually read Haunter's surface thoughts and chuckled "Easy fight indeed." he muttered under his breath.

Sabrina frowned a bit, realising that this limits her options "Kadabra, **Calm Mind**." she ordered, as he Kadabra obeyed and closed his eyes, clearing it's thoughts, resulting in a purple aura to rise around it for a few moments, indicating it's Special Attack and Special Defense rising.

Or at least that's what should have happened.

"Haunter, use **Sucker Punch**!" Ash called, Haunter's fist glowing with a black energy as it appeared in front of Kadabra in flash and preventing it from rising it's abilities as it broke it's concentration thanks to the punch landing in it's face. (The author realises that's not how the move works in the games, but this is the anime, which spouts bullshit constantly, so deal with it people)

Sabrina could see the attack already harmed Kadabra rather well " **Recover**." she ordered calmly, as a green healing aura surrounded Kadabra, it's damage disappearing as it restored it's health.

Ash groaned a bit, before deciding to attack quickly "Haunter, **Toxic** quick!" Haunter nodded as it spat out a purple glob of goo at Alakazam, poisoning it badly as it had been too occupied with healing to dodge it.

Sabrina tsked in annoyance, knowing that she now had to find a way to end this quickly " **Shadow Ball**!" she ordered a bit more forcefully than before as Kadabra charged a dark puple orb in it's hands.

"Oh no you don't! Haunter, use **Hex**!" Ash called, as Haunter's eyes glowed purple, before Kadabra was trapped by the attack, and Haunter followed by crashing it downwards, the effects doubled by Kadabra being poisoned, and it's own attack blowing up in it's face, covering it in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Kadabra was unconscious.

Sabrina sighed a bit before smiling as she returned Kadabra, while Ash and Haunter cheered for their victory.

"That was well done Ash, your strategy proved to be able to defeat me, while Haunter suffered no damage at all. Here, you've earned this, the Marsh badge." Sabrina said as she handed Ash a golden colored badge made from two circles.

Ash grinned as he held up the badge high "Alright! I won!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Haunt!"

* * *

After celebrating his victory, Ash and the others bid goodbye to Sabrina and her family, leaving Saffron and heading for Celadon City.

As they left however, Lapis felt someone proding his mental barriers, far less violently than before, as he let them enter.

'Thank you, if it weren't for you, I do believe I'd still be the cold person I was for the last few years of my life. Good luck in your life young one.'

Lapis blinked, before he smiled a bit, mentally thanking Sabrina as they went onwards.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So, as you saw, Ash caught Haunter this time around.**

 **Except it's not the same Haunter from the anime.**

 **Also, the whole doll thing was avoided by Lapis fixing Sabrina's mind.**

 **As well, yes Charmander is already a little stronger than in the original canon.**

 **You'll see what that means for Charizard later.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise Encounters

**Hello everyone and welcome back to PH!**

 **So, we're continuing on Ash's journey here, and, you can probably tell in advance that this is gonna be a long time before we reach the world of Remnant again.**

 **Or is it?**

 **Yeah, I decided that we're having another look as to what's happening on Remnant right now.**

 **Nothing too major mind you.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

Young Blake Belladonna was currently watching somethign very amusing, if her face was anything to go by.

She had short black hair with cat ears standing on top of her head, and amber colored eyes.

Sitting in her lap was a purple cat with some beige spots on it's fur and pink eyelids, it's eyes themselves being green, a Purrloin, watching the same thing she was.

The scene in question, was of Blake's usual babysitter, Adam Taurus, a 9 year old boy with red hair and small bull horns on his head and reddish brown eyes, hangign on for dear life by grabbing the horns of a bucking bull with brown fur and a darker shade of brown around it's neck, three tails, silver colored horns, and three silver dots on it's forehead, a Tauros.

"Somebody please stop this thing!" he shouted as he didn't let go of the horns.

"I don't know, I don't think he sees you as the boss yet." Blake said with a giggle.

"Well, he seems to be having trouble." Blake heard, making her turn and smile at the person.

"Hi mom." she said with a smile while looking at her mother, Kali Belladonna.

It would be easy to say that Blake got her looks (and animal trait) from her mother, save for the small difference of her mother having tanned skin, as Blake got her skin tone from her father.

Besides the fact that Kali looked like an older version of Blake, she wore a black dress over a long white one and black sleeves over her arms.

"Please! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Adam shouted as he started to turn green.

"How long do you think until he figures out he just needs to give it something to eat?" Blake whispered to her mom.

"I'd say a few more hours." Kali whispered back with a grin, before her and Blake watched as Adam was flung off and sent flying, before crashing face first into a tree and slowly sliding down.

"Oooowwww~" Adam groaned out as he fell down on his back.

"I'll go get the bandages." Kali said with a giggle as Blake walked up to Adam with a grin.

"Don't say it." he said with a light glare.

"Told you so." she said, unapologetically while he groaned.

* * *

Yang sighed as she leaned on the side of the kiddie pool in the backyard, Ruby splashing around with her floaters on her arms as her uncle Qrow was sleeping in a chair close by.

It was a pretty warm summer day.

And speaking of Summer, there's another sigh.

She knew her mom was doing something important, but she still thought it was pretty boring without her around.

She also really missed her cookies.

Thankfully, Ruby ate pretty much every cookie.

Save for oatmeal and raisin, or as Ruby called them, the cookies of the devil.

She seriously hated those ones.

While she was just lazing about, looking around aimlessly at the backyard, she saw something moving in the bushes.

She followed the movement in confusion, idly noticing that those new berry bushes were growing pretty well, and soon saw a black lizard head pop out of the bushes with purple eyes, the body following out soon after, being grey in color with a orange streak going down it's tail.

A Salandit, though she didn't know about that.

The Salandit scurried around the backyard,standing on it's hind legs to try and find some food.

Yang, having a feeling she knew what it was looking for, looked at the steak her uncle had taken a few bites out of, before getting out of the pool to grab it.

"Ya-ya?" she heard her little sister say in confusion.

Yang turned around and did the shushing motion with a grin "I'm gonna feed that lizard over there, you can watch if you don't say anything, ok?"

Ruby nodded excitedly as she covered her mouth with her hands, turning around to look at the Salandit... which was actually looking at them with a tilt of it's head.

Yang slowly approached it, holding the steak in her hands "Here you go little guy." she said with a grin as she held it out.

The Salandit glared at her.

Yang blinked "Girl?" a nod from the pokemon "Right, sorry then."

The Salandit nodded and grabbed the steak in her mouth, eating it happily.

Yang petted her on the top of her head a bit, the pokemon not minding.

"You know, you're pretty cool looking, what can you do?" Yang wondered.

The Salandit looked up at her, before it spat out a flame at the steak.

Yang looked at her in awe "Oh my dust you're a fire lizard! That's so cool!"

And this was only the start of it all.

* * *

A little yellow fox with orange tufts of fur in it's ears was walking in a forest.

It was a Fennekin, and it was lost.

It was also pretty hungry.

It kept on walking for hours, soon collapsing from hunger.

It didn't notice the young girl that found it, unconscious.

The girl had short black hair and golden eyes, wearing rags on her body, and she looked to be roughly 10 years old.

"Poor little fox." the girl muttered with a frown as she picked up the Fennekin "I'll take care of you."

And so she did, looking after it for the next few hours until it woke up, and ate some food she laid out for it.

And then her mother came home.

"Cinder! I told you to make this house spotless!" the woman shouted in anger.

The now revealed Cinder paled as she heard her mother's voice, before looking down at the Fennekin "I need to hide you." she said quietly in a bit of panic.

The Fennekin was just confused as Cinder picked it up and ran into her 'room' (more of a glorified broom closet really) and tried to find a spot to hide it.

Then the door was thown open by her hag of a mother.

"What did I tell you about doing your chores you little ingrate?!" the woman screeched, before she noticed the Fennekin "And what's this? Do you really think I'll let you keep a pet?!"

The woman reached out to roughly pull the Fennekin out of Cinder's arms.

But the little fox would have none of that.

It opened it's mouth and let loose a shower of **Ember** at the woman, burning her hand as she shouted in pain and cradled it.

Cinder stared at the Fennekin in shock.

As for her mother, she glared at them in rage "Give me that vermin Cinder or so help me you won't be eating for a month!"

For the first time in her life, Cinder looked at her... _mother_... in defiance, her eyes set in a glare "No!" she said, her will empowered by the mere precense of her new friend.

"You ungrateful little brat!" the woman screamed as she lunged for Cinder and Fennekin.

Fennekin's eyes glowed pink as it stared at the woman, activating **Hypnosis** on her and making her fall asleep.

Cinder had her eyes closed when the woman lunged for her, expecting pain, only to slowly open them when none came.

She looked down at her in surprise, before looking down at Fennekin "Did you do that?"

Fennekin nodded at her question.

Slowly, Cinder smiled at the little fox as she hugged it "Thank you."

With her mother asleep for who knew how long, Cinder finally took her chance, packing up things she would need, and leaving the cabin at the edge of the woods with her new friend in tow, hoping to find a better life.

However, never once did she notice a so-called Queen observing her from the shadows of the forest with narrowed eyes, before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **I'm not apologizing for making you feel for Cinder.**

 **I had this idea, and I wanted to roll with it.**

 **And I mean, come on, she's based on freaking Cinderella, so I had to do a bitch mom thing.**

 **So, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this look into what's going on in Remnant.**

 **I know I did.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Monkeys and Perfume

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome back to the world of Pokemon!**

 **So, today we're gonna see Ash catch a Primeape, and battle Erika.**

 **You know, the stuff you all expect.**

 **But a bit more is going to happen, that I can assure you.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

Ash, Lapis and Pikachu were currently running for their lives.

The reason?

They were being chased by an angry Primeape, which had stolen Ash's cap.

It had started when Ash learned that his rival, Gary, had already caught 30 Pokemon.

This, in turn, made him determined to catch even more Pokemon himself.

So, when a Mankey stole one of the rice balls they'd been eating, he decided to try and catch it.

Except it ended up stealing his limited edition official pokemon league cap.

And then it got pissed off, and it evolved into a Primeape.

Thus, the current predicament.

They also had to deal with Team Rocket a bit, but Lapis had just sent them flying with psychic blast, blasting them off quickly.

Both him and Ash agreed it was best to handle one problem at a time.

However, they were starting to tire.

Lapis panted as he kept running "We need to get it off our tail!"

Ash nodded as he was starting to run out of steam, looking to Pikachu "Give him your best **Thunderbolt** buddy!"

Pikachu nodded as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and fired off the attack at the Primeape, managing to stun the simian pokemon.

Lapis skid to a stop as his eyes glowed blue, grabbing the wild pokemon in a psychic hold and sending it flying into a tree hardly.

At that same moment, Brock, Misty and Summer caught up to them.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths, only to start to worry as the Primeape stood up.

"Alright, you know what? I'm gonna try and catch him." Ash said.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Summer said as she looked into the tree.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because of that one." she said as something jumped down from the tree.

It was another Primeape, except this one was bigger and a scar going over one of it's eyes.

The Primeape looked at all of them, before looking to the newly evolved one, who seemed to be ready to attack the clearly more experienced one.

The older Primeape simply stared at him before bonking it on the head hard and knocking it out.

Everyone just stared at it in surprise as it turned back around to them and crossed it's arms.

Ash stepped forward carefully, the Prime ape focusing on him "I, uh, just want to get back my hat?" he said placatingly as he raised his hands.

The Primeape looked at him a bit before looking back at the younger one, grabbing the hat that fell off it's head and tossing to Ash, who caught it with a smile "Thanks."

The Primeape simply nodded as it eyed Ash curiously.

Lapis, raising an eyebrow at it's behaviour, scanned it's thoughts, and blinked in surprise at what he found "Hey Ash? He wants to fight you. He's curious to see if you're a good trainer."

Ash blinked in surprise at that before looking back at the Primeape "You're thinking about letting me catch you?"

The Primeape nodded, it had been doing this for a long time now, waiting for a trainer good enough to catch it.

Ash thought on it for a few moments before nodding with a grin "Alright! I accept!"

A minute later, they stood in an open field, with Primeape throwing a few warm-up punches as Ash thought about which Pokemon to use.

He soon decided "Might as well let him spread his wings a bit more, Go, Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto was quickly released into the air, and let out a thrill, happy at being chosen to battle.

"Pidgeotto, start this off with **Feather Dance**!" Ash ordered as Pidgeotto flew over Primeape's head a few times, dropping feathers down on it that clung to it's body.

"That's a good idea, that way Primeape's attacks won't be as strong as normal." Brock said thoughtfully.

Primeape narrowed it's eyes, before jumping up and placing one of it's hands in a chopping motion, bringing it down on Pidgeotto in a **Karate Chop**.

Pidgeotto cringed at the strike, but managed to stay in the air as Primeape fell back down.

"I can't dodge in the air! Use **Air Slash** then follow it up with **Wing Attack**!" Ash called out as Pidgeotto flapped it's wings, sending blades of wind at Primeape, making it cringe, before Pidgeotto slammed it's wings into it, sending it crashing down to the ground quickly.

Primeape slowly stood up after the attack, eyeing Pidgeotto carefully, before looking at Ash... and relaxing it's posture.

Ash blinked in surprise at that "Wait, what?"

"He admits defeat Ash, he can see that if this keeps going he'll lose." Lapis relayed Primeape's thoughts, the pokemon nodding in confirmation.

Ash blinked again, before he smiled "Well, does that mean you'll join us?"

Primeape nodded, and even though it's face was covered in fur, they knew it was grinning.

Ash brought out a Pokeball at that, and walked up to Primeape before tapping it's forehead with the ball, Primeape letting himself be caught as the ball didn't even shake once and chimed immediately.

Ash grinned at that, before the Pokeball was transported to Oak's lab.

He'd have to remember to do somethign about that.

"Well, that went pretty well." Misty said with a sigh.

"Better than the first Primeape at least." Summer added dryly.

After that, they soon noticed Celadon City in the distance.

"Guess that chase made us gain some time." Lapis said with a chuckle as they went on their way to Celadon.

* * *

"Ok, what's going on?" Ash said in confusion as he saw Brock and Misty run off somewhere.

Pikachu almost did the same, but Lapis took a psychic hold on the mouse pokemon.

"Ok, I know you think that smells good, but believe me, if you could discern every molecule in that scent, you'd think it's horrible."

"Pikachu-Pika?"

"Yes, that's exactly what's going on right now with my nose."

Pikachu cringed a bit at that, and decided to give Lapis his support as he hopped on the boy's head instead of running off.

"Hey, Lapis?" Ash questionned.

"They picked up the scent of a perfume." Lapis said dryly.

Ash deadpanned "Seriously?"

"We really don't have time for this." Summer said as she facepalmed.

"I thought you'd like perfume?" Ash said in confusion.

"I don't, in fact I hate the stuff, besides, my natural scent is better... that and perfume turns men into zombies, and I like it when my husband isn't a mindless idiot thank you very much." Summer added.

Lapis snickered a bit at that, Pikachu doing the same, as they all walked to find Brock and Misty.

They soon found them, in a stor filled with perfume.

Summer kneeled down next to Lapis, who was pinching his nose harshly "You don't have to go in, just wait outside for me and Ash, alright?"

Lapis nodded thankfully as Sumer and Ash went inside, Pikachu opting to stay with Lapis in the meantime.

They watched in the story window as Ash and Summer tried to drag Misty and Brock out, and it soon came down to an argument about something, attracting the attention of the people running the store, than more talking, and then apparently one of the people in the store said something to piss off Summer because she punched them right in the nose before dragging a gaping Ash outside.

"A hag? That damn little strumpette, I'll show her who's a hag I'm only in my twenties for Dust's sake, and I'll look better than you ever will even when I'm 50." she mumbled under her breath.

Lapis silently followed them as he looked at Ash "What happened?"

"Some girl who was buying perfume caled Summer a hag." Ash said, still bewildered by what happened.

Lapis and Pikachu winced a bit "Well, she had it coming."

Ash nodded "Yeah, she did."

Summer soon stopped when they could see the Gym a few blocks away, taking a deep breath "Right, so, the gym's right there, let's go get your badge Ash so we can get out of this town."

"Actually, you guys can go to the gym without me, there's something I want to check out." Lapis said as he stared up at the top of the biggest department store in the city.

Summer looked at him "I'm not sure how I feel about letting you go off on your own." she said in worry.

Lapis mulled over her words a bit "Than maybe one of Ash's pokemon could come with me?"

Summer thought about that a bit before nodding "Alright, Ash, think you could lend Lapis one of your Pokemon?"

Ash nodded with a smile as he picked out the perfect Pokemon "Come on out Bulbasaur."

The small green saurian with a bulb on it's back shook itself a bit before smiling up at Ash.

"Bulbasaur, I want you to look after Lapis, ok?" Ash asked the small Pokemon, receiving a nod as Bulbasaur turned to Lapis and held out one of it's vines, Lapis shaking it with a laugh.

Soon, the groups split, Lapis and Bulbasaur walking off towards the building, and Ash, Summer and Pikachu going towards the gym.

Lapis and Bulbasaur ducked into an alley, before Lapis took a psychic hold on Bulbasaur and the two flew up to the top of the buildings.

Bulbasaur was surprised, but didn't overly react much to suddenly flying.

Bulbasaur looked at Lapis curiously as they hovered over one of the buildings.

Lapis caught the look and smiled at Bulbasaur "I sensed a small psychic pulse coming from that building, I thought I should check it out."

Bulbasaur nodded in understanding as the two floated over to the building in question, being up high enough that people mistook them for simple bird pokemon.

Once they reached the building, they set foot on it and started looking around, noticing that it had a gazebo, and a set of stairs that led down into the department store, along with some vending machines and a few trash cans.

As they looked around, Lapis heard something from one of the trash cans, making him look at it curiously before peering into it with a raised eyebrow, his eyes widenning at what he saw.

It was a small brown fox like pokemon with a cream colored fur collar around it's neck.

An Eevee.

The Eevee looked up at him curously, tilting it's head in confusion.

Lapis noticed that it had been scrounging around for leftovers in the trash can.

Slowly, he reached out to the pokemon, mentally sending out calming pulses as he picked it up, and it snuggled into his arms.

Lapis smiled at it as he went and sat down in the gazebo, Bulbasaur joining him when it noticed the Eevee.

He scanned the Eevee's memories, frowing as he found the Pokemon was only a few months old, having hatched alone with no parents out here in the city.

It had been forced to learn quickly how to scavenge for food, as well as avoiding the Raticate and Rattata that ran in the city's underground, and sometimes came up ground to try and claim territory.

Lapis slowly stood up, putting the Eevee down on the table and placing Bulbasaur up on it as well so the older pokemon could keep it company, and went to the vending machines, finding one that sold water bottles, and even a machine that sold food.

After working some of his magic (read: using his psychic abilities to pull the stuff out) he brought some food and drinks at the table, watching with a smile as Eevee happily ate, while Bulbasaur idly chewed at a salad and Lapis himself ate a ham sandwich.

Soon, Eevee was full, having eaten some salad and a few sandwiches, along with emptying a full bottle of water, it layed on it's stomach with a content sigh.

Lapis looked at it in amusement as he ate a cookie he took from the machine.

It was oatmeal and chocolate chips.

A decent flavor, and at least it wasn't dried raisins.

Seriously, he wondered why anybody would want to put those on cookies.

Soon, Eevee was sitting in his lap while Lapis stroked the fur on it's neck.

He already knew what he was gonna do.

He was gonna bring the Eevee with him.

Sure, he was already taking care of the egg, but he could handle this as well.

Speaking of the egg, it still wasn't showing any signs of hatching.

Maybe it had to do with it's typyng?

Either way, Lapis simply relaxed for a bit, before he figured that Ash must have gotten the badge by now.

Flying over to the gym with Eevee in his arms and Bulbasaur next to him, they saw a stream of flames erupt from one of the windows in the ceiling of the gym.

Raising an eyebrow, Lapis flew faster, looking through the window to see a surprising sight.

Everyone was staring in shock, as Charmander had just evolved into Charmeleon while facing the gym leader's Gloom. (Lapis also noticed the gym leader was the woman running the perfume shop)

The stream of flames was it letting out a triumphant roar at evolving.

Lapis listened in as Ash brought out his Pokedex.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon, It fights using it's tail to unbalance it's opponent before striking with it's claws. When it's excited, the flame on it's tail gets hotter, turning white."

Ash grinned as he apparently saw something interesting in his dex "Alright Charmeleon! Let's test out your new move, **Metal Claw**!"

Charmeleon grinned as he ran at Gloom, his claws glowing brightly before slashing at the opposing Pokemon, knocking it back.

"Now follow it up with **Dragon Claw**!" Ash called as Charmeleon's other claw glowed a purplish blue color, slashing at Gloom and sending it flying into a wall, and knocking it out.

"Gloom is unable to battle! All of the gym leader's Pokemon are unable to battle! The victory goes to the challenger Ash from Pallet Town!" the referree called out.

"Yeah, way to go Charmeleon!" Ash cheered as he ran next to his newly evolved pokemon and kneeled down next to him.

Charmeleon smirked and puffed out it's chest in a bit of pride.

The gym leader went up to Ash with a sigh "Though we don't share the same views on perfume, I have to say that was a good match, well done." she said as she handed him a rainbow colored, flower shaped badge.

Lapis smiled as he went down to the ground, setting down in front of the doors with Bulbasaur.

The doors opened soon enough, Ash and the others walking out, and blinking in surprise when they saw Lapis.

He grinned at them "I watched the end of the fight through the window, way to go Ash."

Ash smiled "Thanks."

"So, besides the fight, what did I miss?" Lapis asked curiously.

Ash laughed a bit "Summer threatened the gym when they wouldn't let us in."

Lapis blinked in surprise before looking at the woman.

Summer laughed before explaining "They weren't letting us in just because don't like the perfume the gym sells, so I said loud enough for them to hear 'I wonder what the League Officials will do when they hear the Celadon gym refuses trainers for such petty reasons?'"

Lapis couldn't help it and started laughing as well.

"They let us pretty quickly after that." Ash added..

"So, I'm guessing you used Charmander throughout the whole challenge and evolved because of it?" Lapis asked.

Ash nodded before finally notcing the Eevee in Lapis's arms, and brought out his pokedex.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee's DNA is extrmely malleable, allowing it to evolve into many different Pokemon. So far, eight different possible evolutions have been found, commonly known as Eeveelutions."

"Where did you find it?" Summer asked curiously.

"He was looking for scraps in a dumpster, so I gave him some food, and he hasn't really been trying to leave." Lapis explained with a smile.

"So you're keeping him then?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Lapis answered with a grin.

"As long as you take care of him." Summer said sternly.

Lapis nodded "I will."

Summer nodded, satisfied with that "Alright then, let's get going."

And with that, they set off for their next destination.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So, yeah.**

 **A different Primeape for Ash, Lapis gets an Eevee, and Charmadner already evolves and is actually still listening to Ash.**

 **Also, Summer pulling out the most effective threat possible to stop Celadon Gym's bullshit.**

 **Seriously though, they bar him entry just because he has a different opinion, that's pretty fucking dumb.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Godly Discussions

**Hey guys, welcome back to Psychic Hunter!**

 **Sorry it took 2 weeks to come back to it, but I needed a bit of time.**

 **Also, not gonna lie, I get distracted easily.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be from a different point of view this time.**

* * *

A sigh was uttered in what looked like a glass hall atop a mountain.

The being who sighed was equine in basic body shape, it's body being mostly white and grey, with a golden ring around it's midsection, and red eyes with green schelera on it's head.

It was known as Arceus, and he was the god of the Pokemon world.

He had sighed, because it was tiring work to constantly open portals to drop Pokemon off in the new realm he had chosen for his test run.

Although, he did find amusement in what Giratina had reported in.

That witch would likely be troublesome, but some well trained Pokemon could handle her, heck, a Champion's team could easily put her in her place.

Arceus internally chuckled at that, knowing he would pay good money to watch that.

Still though, as he thought of that, he thought of the human from that world that ended up in his.

She would certainly go back to her world eventually, and would possibly bring some of the technology from this world over there, seeing as she would certainly catch her own Pokemon eventually.

And Mew's child was likely to go with her.

Speaking of Mew's child, he was an interesting one, the same for his sister.

Mew didn't know of them though, as she hasn't stopped by the Hall of Origin yet since their creation.

And Arceus was relunctant to tell her, since she was rather eccentric at times, and since the boy so far had started to adapt to being raised in a human manner, well it might be jarring to suddenly being raised by Mew... especially when she had no children before and she usually acted like a child.

That could lead to on heck of a headache.

He suddenly perked up as he heard a powerful wingbeat heading towards him, looking in it's direction to see a large red bird with rainbow feathers at the tip of it's wings and a golden grest on it's head.

Apparently, Ho-oh was paying him a visit.

Ho-oh soon landed in the Hall of Origin, soon surrounded by a flash of bright light, Arceus mentally smirking as a similar flash obscured his form.

When the two respective flashes disappeared, two humans stood in their place.

In Arceus's place stood a tall man with tan skin and red eyes with green rings around them, long white hair with streaks of grey in it, wearing a long white coat and a grey sweater underneath it with white pants, with pieces of golden armor attached to the bottom of the long coat.

In Ho-oh's place stood a beautiful woman with pale skin, with long flowing red hair that had traces of green at the tip and blonde at the top, her red eyes shining brightly with gold eyeshadow on her eyelids, she wore a loose red kimono with green edges and an orange obi barely holding it around her as her rather large assets were practically spilling out of it, which were roughly the size of watermelons. And yes, she knew what reaction she got out of most men, and it amused her.

"Ho-oh, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." the man said as he walked down a few steps.

Ho-oh smiled at him "It's been far too long Arceus, I think, 50 years since we last spoke? Either way, you probably know that I have blessed a child recently, correct?"

"Ah, so that's what you came to talk about. Yes, I had heard, but wasn't too sure, I was hoping you would confirm it for me." Arceus requested of her.

Ho-oh nodded "Yes, his name is Ash Ketchum, I granted him luck and prosperity on his journey."

Arceus taped his chin in thought "Ash Ketchum... ah, yes, I know who you speak of, he is a distant descendant of Sir Aaron."

Ho-oh giggled while hiding her mouth behind her hand "That's why I chose him, he reminded me very much of the most competent Aura Guardian we've ever had."

Arceus nodded "Was there anything else?"

Ho-oh nodded "The woman Giratina brought back? Her version of Aura intrigues me a bit to be honest, and I was wondering if you might let me have a look at her world so I could observe it a bit. Perhaps it's similar enough to our version of Aura the two could become compatible."

Arceus shook his head in amusement "Granted, you can go and observe them, but don't try and seduce too many of their men."

Ho-oh mock pouted at him "Party pooper, it's not my fault a lot of men enjoy looking." she said with a smirk as she flipped her hair.

To all our viewers out there, we all know a certain unlucky bird who'd definetly look at her, right?

Arceus rolled his eyes "Whatever you say, is that all?"

Ho-oh nodded before Arceus snapped his fingers, a portal opening behind her as she walked through it with a sway in her hips, Arceus rolling his eyes at the display.

He really hoped she didn't start flirting too much.

* * *

 **Sorry the first chapter in so long is so short, but I just wanted to give you all a quick look at the heavenly side of things basically.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 10: Legendary Shenanigans

**Hey guys, welcome back!**

 **So, for those who follow me, you'll know tomorrow is a special day.**

 **No, I'm not talking about the fact P5 is coming out tomorrow (though that is pretty awesome)**

 **I'm talking about the one year anniversary of Twin heroes of Remnant!**

 **It's been one hell of a ride, and the series is reaching it's end soon, and I'm glad it lasted a whole year at least.**

 **So, while I prepare that, you guys get a chapter of Psychic Hunter, and no, we're not going back to Ash and co. just yet.**

 **I got something funny to write first.**

* * *

Qrow stretched his arms back with a groan as he walked in a town in Mistral.

Ozpin had sent him out to find any piece of info on what Salem could be planning right now.

And thus, his search had brought him to Mistral.

He walked ahead in early evening, looking for a decent inn to rest in as he passed by a couple with a young girl that had bright red hair and green eyes.

He didn't pay much attention to them, although he did overhear a bit of their conversation, they were just talking about heading home, and he heard them start to say the girl's name, something that started with a P.

Soon, he found a decent inn called 'The Fairy's Rest'.

Pretty weird name, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

He walked in, ready to order himself something to eat and a room for the night, before he just stared at one of the patrons.

It was, in his opinion, the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, and she looked like some kind of Mistralian goddess, and all the other men in the place were apparently in agreement with him from the way they were staring at her.

He didn't know it, but goddess actually was an accurate way of describing her, since it was Ho-oh.

She looked bored though, so, he thought that maybe he could try and cheer her up.

So, he walked casually to her table, and put a hand on the chair across from her.

"Hey there, couldn't help but notice you look pretty bored, and I though I could try and make you crack a smile." he said simply.

His policy when hitting on women was always honesty... oh, and don't be a creep.

She looked at him in interest, raising an eyebrow at him "Well, I do suppose you're welcome to try."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Qrow was surprised at the current turn of events.

The woman, who revealed her name to him, now knowing he could call her Ho-oh, had actually taken a shine to him, and he'd managed to make her laugh quite a bit.

And after having a bite to eat with her and paying for her meal, she seemed to have taken a liking to him.

Enough that was she was dragging him up to her room at the inn with a sultry smirk at her lips.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was about to get lucky with a literal goddess, though he didn't know that last part.

Which begged the question, where had his shitty luck been all night?

He didn't know that Ho-oh was already actively blocking out his bad luck, and after tonight, it would all be gone, since she would perform a special type of 'blessing' for him. (the author is not sorry for all the imagery you're no doubt getting from this, he finds this hilarious to write)

The door was slammed shut, and every patron was glad the rooms were sound sealed, or else no one would be able to sleep.

Although the ones in the adjacent room would no doubt constantly hear the bed slamming into the wall.

* * *

A lone bue eye scanned the area.

The owner of the eye was glad to have a little bit of peace and quiet for once, as his form changed in a burst of darkness, though it was very similar to his original.

White hair that looked like a ghostly whisp, covering his left eye, a long black coat with a high collar in red, his lone visible eye seemingly glaring at everything.

His name was Darkrai, and he had left Alamos Town for a few days of relaxation, opting to check out this new world his sister, Cresselia, had told him about.

So far, it seemed pretty simple, he had seen quite a few pokemon already just miding their own business, and even some that had bonded with humans.

Just when he thought he might get a chance to kick back, he was interrupted by those weird creatures Giratina had warned him about, these ones being in wolf shape.

"You're in the way." he murmured as he held up his hand above himself, forming a black sphere.

" **Dark Void** " he intoned lowly, as several smaller orbs shot out of the sphere, striking at the dark creatures that had surrounded him, envelopping them in the darkness, before they simply fell to the ground, asleep.

Darkrai's lone eye glowed as his ability activated, causing the grimm to suffer nightmares from his presence alone, before he turned it up a notch and used the move **Nightmare** which caused them actual pain as they slept.

"Annoying beasts." he muttered darkly as he kicked them, sending them flying into trees and cracking several ribs, and even causing their lungs to be punctured, as they slowly died from the inside.

He resumed walking after a few moments, hoping to find a quiet spot soon, as he seemingly melded into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Mew giggled silently as she messed around with a trainer that had come to try and catch her again.

There had been so called sightings of her in the area, which was actually just her letting the humans catch a glimpse of her, and trainers started flocking in droves to the small archipelago known as the Sevii Islands.

Once the trainer gave up, and she was sure, she was alone, she assumed human form in a burst of light, appearing as a young woman with a petite appearance, with short pink hair and cat ears, a lone cat tail sitting atop her rump, as she wore a pink leotard over her body, and nothing else, her blue eyes shining in amusement.

It was always fun to mess with humans, they had funny reactions sometimes.

She may be the genetic ancestor of every pokemon, but she was still a child at heart.

Idly she wondered if she should pay Arceus a visit soon.

"Naw, I think I'll go see if Jirachi is finally awake now." she said to herself as she quickly flew to the Hoenn region, heading for a hidden cave deep in the mountain, and soon finding a purple crystal that housed the shape of a young pokemon.

"Guess he's still sleeping." she said with a sigh, before perking up "I'mma go look for Celebi then." she said, and once more, quickly flew off, this time for the Johto region.

She passed the whirlpool islands on the way, and said a quick hello to Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, Moltres having been bathing in her lava lake when she caught her.

In the "Legendary Birds" as the humans called them, Articuno and Moltres were female, while Zapdos was the sole male of the trio, though Lugia, the one who held power over them, was also male.

She soon reached Ilex Forest in Johto, floating to the shrine hidden deep within, and finding her other friend, Celebi, taking a nap.

The time travelling legend was male, and had yellowish green hair with two strands standing up like antenna, wearing light green clothing, around his eyes, which Mew knew to be blue, were dark rings.

She decided to let him sleep, knowing those dark rings weren't just for show, and that Celebi suffered from insomnia, so when he finally fell asleep, the other legends let him rest, knowing he needed it.

Soon, she fell asleep as well, leaning against the shrine next to Celebi.

* * *

 **Oh yeah, I went there.**

 **Ho-oh and Qrow are banging as we speak XD**

 **Pyrrha, Jirachi, the birds and Celebi got early bird *snickers* cameos, and Darkrai and Mew got their own little segments.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Legendary Council

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry you didn't get anything last week, P5 was pretty good at pulling me in.**

 **And the thought of going trough all of the original Pokemon anime was kind of making me want to push this away even more.**

 **Anyway, today, we're... looking at legendaries again.  
**

 **Hey, I like setting up what the hell they were doing during those times alright?**

 **But for now, let's go!**

* * *

Arceus groaned as he listened to his two eldest sons, Diagla and Palkia, argue... again.

They were as bad as Groudon and Kyogre.

Dialga was dressed like a man of nobility in dark blue with light blue accents, his hair being the same color with silver stripes in them, his eyes being red in color.

Palkia was dressed like a warrior, decked in pearl colored armor with magenta accents, including a helmet shaped like his Pokemon form's head, although some of his pink hair peeked out from under it, with red eyes just like his brother.

The god of the Pokemon world turned his head to the side, seeing a distortion world portal open up from one of the glass pillars, as Giratina stepped out in human form.

He had long black hair and dark skin, wearing an intricate gold crown around his head, while wearing a tight grey body suit that had a black stripe down the middle with red triangles on the edges of it, his arms were bare save for his hands which were covered in grey gloves that had gold claws attached to them, his boots were also grey, with the edge at the top being a golden ring on each boot.

He rose an eyebrow as his brothers were shouting at each other, before turning to his father "What is it about this time?"

"You know the statue in Sinnoh, in the middle of Eterna city? Their arguing about which one of them it depicts." Arceus said with a sigh.

Giratina facepalmed "Of course those idiots are arguing about that." he grumbled under his breath "Anyway, I had a chat with Rayquayza recently, thankfully Groudon and Kyogre are acting nice for now, but, big green told me he found a Pokemon from outer space who's requestiong to join our pantheons."

Arceus blinked in surprise, not expecting that one "Does it classify as legendary?"

"I'd say it does. It calls itself Deoxys, and can take on multiple forms geared towards a specific stat, it informed us that not many of itself exist, but their out there in the vastness of space." Giratina said as he sat down on a chair made of glass his father created for him.

"Interesting, I'll have to meet this Deoxys myself, but it does sound promising." Arceus said in interest.

Palkia suddenly stopped shouting at his brother "Ah! Right, that reminds me of something important!"

"You too huh?" Dialga muttered as he turned to his father, but let Palkia speak first.

"A tear in space opened not too long ago, and somebody fell through it into the other side, a human from our world. The thing is, I was able to catch a glimpse of it, and found some... rather disturbing beasts beyond the portal, which thankfully closed quickly, save for two small ones which fell through it, this is one of them." Palkia said as while he was talking a Staraptor flew in, carrying a small creature that could best be described as a nebula cloud with pompom hair and a non descriptive face.

"Curious... what is it's name?" Arceus asked as he got closer to the tiny creature, which looked up at him curiously.

"The humans who found the other one decided to call it Cosmog... there's rumors it can evolve into the beasts of the sun and the moon which disappeared several hundreds of years ago." Palkia said, which shocked the others.

"A legend capable of undergoing evolution?" Arceus said in surprise as he looked down at the small creature.

"While this is indeed fascinating, I think we can move on to my point now as well, as it also involves an unknown Pokemon." Dialga said, with everyone nodding, allowing him to speak "I recently discovered that humans had created an artificial Pokemon long before Mew's children. Though this one is mechanical in nature, records I found listed it's name as Magearna, yet it's location is still unknown." Dialga explained.

Arceus was fascinated by this information "Amazing. As soon as Magearna is found, we must bring them in for a council meeting and accertain it's place within our pantheon."

"Maybe we could have Volcanion look for them? He doesn't do much these days." Giratina suggested, earning a nod from Arceus.

"Yes, he would be well suited for tracking them down." Arceus agreed as he brought out a piece of parchment and started writing on it "Is there anything else?"

"I think that's everything for now." Palkia said.

"Well then, please return to your duties, as for Cosmog, I shall look after him in the meantime." Arceus said, his three sons nodding as they disappeared beyond portals, taking back their dragonic appearances once they passed through.

* * *

Regigigas groaned as he awoke after centuries of remaining as a statue, quickly taking on his human appearance.

He wore a long white coat with his eye pattern being embedded into a gold piece on the front, while gold pauldrons were on his shoulders, several black lines covering the white parts of his coat, with the edges of his sleeves being covered in green tufts, same for his collar, while his white hair fell across his face, obscuring his eyes partially.

He scanned the room, seeing Regirock, Regice and Registeel kneeling before him in their human forms.

Well, human was stretching it, they would be classified as androids with wills of their own by humans.

Regirock appeared as an older male with stone brown hair, covered in a stone armor that had it's eye pattern on the chest.

Regice appeared as young woman with icy blue hair, covered in ice armor that had it's eye pattern on the chest. (which stuck out a bit because of her above average chest)

Registeel appeared as an androgynous human, most of their face covered behind a visor that had it's eye pattern, while it wore a steel body suit.

"Why did you wake me?" Regigigas asked with a yawn.

"We thought it was best if you moved to another resting place lord Regigigas, you may not know it, but humans have been visiting this temple more and more, and some have started deducing the means to awaken you, and that it requires our prescence." Regirock explained.

Regigigas nodded at Regirock's words, finding logic in them.

"We have found a suitable area for you in the mountains due west of this temple, it is rather void of life save for an abandoned temple." Regice said.

"As well, we thought it best to inform you that a human has set his sights on capturing us to help him challenge powerful trainers. He is a member of something called the Battle Frontier." Registeel added.

Rgigigas nodded as he slowly made his way out of the temple, the earth cracking underneath his feet, with the other three Regis sighing as they covered up his tracks so the humans couldn't track him so easily.

Being his retainers could be tiring at times.

* * *

"Sister, calm down." said a young man with blue hair who wore a futuristic and sleek looking outfit in blue and white with a red triangle on his chest, talking to his sister in an amused tone.

"I can't help it brother, Bianca is finally going to let me draw too! Oh she's going to be shocked when she sees what we can finally do!" replied a girl who appeared slightly younger than him, with a red and white outfit with a blue triangle on her chest, right over her modest bust.

"I suppose it is a nice sensation to finally take on human appearances, like Lorenzo said our parents were able of doing." the young man said with a smile.

The girl smiled happily "With this... I feel even closer to them." she said softly.

The young man stood up and pulled his sister into a hug "They'd be proud of us Latias."

Latias nodded as she hugged her brother back "I know Latios."

The two seperated from the hug as Latios gave his sister a soft smile "So, I think we can go see the Tour D'Altomare this year."

His sister squeed and proceeded to hug him, even tighter this time.

She'd always wanted to go watch the yearly water race that went on in Altomare, and while it was still a while away, specifically a few months after the Indigo League championships of Kanto, and around 1 or 2 months before the Silver Conference of Johto, he figured he could at least let her know in advance.

After all, she was his precious little sister.

* * *

 **Well, at least I finally managed to get this one out.**

 **So, yeah, we're looking at more legendaries again, instead of going back to the main story.**

 **Honestly, I figured I could use a chance at world building, and at showing off some of the characters that will appear later on.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: Trainers of the World

**Alright, we're back!**

 **... sorta.**

 **There's something else I want to add in first before we head back to everyone.**

 **I hope you'll like this.**

* * *

 _Kanto_

A red cap was seen covering a young teenager's face, the young man wearing a red vest with short white sleeves over a plain black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

He barely twitched as he heard the bushes shake near him, waking him up from his rest, but him not moving.

Next to him, sleeping at his side, was a Pikachu, who raised an ear slightly in alert.

Marching into the two's campsite, was a mass of blue tentalces with a face and red feet, a Tangela.

The young man tapped the ground near Pikachu in a specific sequence, the small mouse pokemon smirking and tapping it's tail onto it's trainer to show it understood.

A few seconds later, it sprung into action.

It jumped up, firing off a **Thunderbolt** at the wild Tangela, paralyzing it, before following up with an **Iron Tail** slamming into it.

The trainer in the mean time, sat up, grabbing a Pokeball from his pocket, and throwing it at the Tangela, catching it after it shook 3 times.

The trainer let a small smile cross his features, before his face fell back into his usual emotionless mask.

He had dark brown hair, and crimson red eyes.

He stood up, grabbing the pokeball Pikachu brought to him, before pressing a few buttons on his watch, and teleporting the pokeball somewhere else.

He quickly packed up his campsite, bringing out a map which he looked over, Pikachu tapping a spot on it, and the boy nodding in agreement.

The boy started walking after putting the map away, Pikachu jumping into his backpack and going back to sleep there.

The boy suddenly stopped as he looked up, seeing a metallic bird Pokemon, a Skarmory, flying down and landing in front of him, a letter in it's mouth, which the boy grabbed, before the Skarmory flew off.

The boy looked down at the letter, seeing the return address of his home in New Bark Town, and his name on the letter.

A very simple name.

Red.

* * *

 _Johto_

A young boy with a red hoodie that had a white hood, black shorts, yellow sneakers, and a backwards cap in black and yellow with a bang sticking out of it, was holding a pool stick as he stared with narrowed eyes at, well, a pool table.

He was nudged by something, making him look down to see a small green creature with a red stomach and a crest on it's head, a Larvitar.

He nodded with a bit of a smile as he then lined up his shot with the stick, before hitting the ball, and sending all of them into the various pockets on the table.

He smirked "This is way too easy." he said with a chuckle.

"Well how about you stop showing off Mr. Master Pool Player." he heard a female voice say from behind him, making him looking behind with a grin as he spotted a girl with pink hair in two short pigtails with yellow hairclips in her hair, wearing a white button up shirt with blue shorts, white and red sneakers, and black and blue striped high socks that reached past her calves.

He grinned at her "Hey, you know what they say Whitney, if you got it, flaunt it."

Whitney rolled her eyes "Of course, whatever you say Gold." she said in sarcasm.

"Hey, don't forget the deal." he said with a light smirk.

She sighed but smile "One date. Don't worry, I remember. And future dates depend on if you impress me enough."

Gold did a short bow "I'll try to live up to your expectations." he said before laughing a bit, Whitney joining him while Larvitar stared up at him with a smile.

"I wonder what your older brother would say if he saw you right now." Whitney said in amusement.

Gold looked at her dryly "Whitney, you know as well as I do that Red's mute." he said, with Whitney laughing in embarassment at having forgotten that little detail.

* * *

 _Hoenn_

A boy with brown hair and dark skin was seen snoring away on his bed.

He had a simple blue and black shirt on with black shorts.

Suddenly a small Pokemon jumped onto his bed, right on his stomach even, startling him awake as he gave the pokemon the stink eye.

It was a small orange cactus like pokemon, a Cacnea, except it wasn't in the common coloration.

"You're lucky I like you." the boy muttered while the Cacnea smiled at him.

"Saphi! Your dad called! He said he needs help at the lab!" he heard a mature woman's voice call from downstairs, his mother.

Saphi blinked, before he quickly got out of bed, putting on a pair of white and blue sneakers and a white beanie with a black rim that made it look like he had white hair, along with a green backpack that was hung from his back with a single strap, he quickly ran out of his home with Cacnea clinging onto him, heading for the local Pokemon Research Lab.

It was there he met up with his father, Professor Birch, and assisted the man with his research, as he usually did.

* * *

 _Sinnoh_

A boy with black hair, a blue coat, red shirt, white scarf, warm black pants, snow boots, and a red beret was seen taking pictures of the local wildlife in the area.

Hanging off his back, was a small blue and black bipedal canine pokemon, a Riolu.

The boy suddenly heard his watch beep, making him tap it as a small screen appeared on it, showing an older man with whtie hair and a somewhat impressive mustache, standing in a lab.

"Plato, how goes the documentation?" the man asked.

Plato smiled "It's going well Professor Rowan, the pokemon in this area are truly something else, just as you suspected."

Rowan nodded with the barest hint of a smile "Good to hear, keep up the good work my boy." and with that, the connection cut off.

Plato smiled a bit, before turning his head a bit to look at the Riolu "Let's go see what we can find."

The Riolu nodded with a smile, while Plato walked off.

* * *

 _Unova_

"Outta my face!" shouted a young woman's voice as a random thug was seen being kicked out of an alley.

The young woman walked out of the alley, her appearance being revealed.

She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt under a sleeveless black vest, with blue short-shorts, black boots with red soles, and a white cap with a pink rim and a pink pokeball on it.

Her hair was coming out of the hole in the back of the cap in a high ponytail style, with two bangs falling fown the side of her head from underneath the cap and across her shoulders, her eyes being an ocean blue.

She was scowling at the older man who was cowering in front of her, a pokemon popping out of a Pokeball behind her, looking like a blue humanoid with a karate outfit, a Sawk.

"You really thought I was some kind of tramp you could just feel up and have fun with ya bastard?" she said as she cracked her knuckles, Sawk immitating her.

The man was still trying to crawl away from her, only for Sawk to grab him by his leg and slam him into the ground, making the man wheeze in pain.

The girl bent down in front of him with a taunting smirk "Try that kind of shit again, and you'll see what happens when you mess with the one and only Hilda." she said before walking off in another direction, Sawk following her.

* * *

 _Kalos_

"Let's see, maybe if we try like this?" a young man's voice was heard muttering in front of a canvas.

The young man had black hair that reached his chin and cat like brown eyes, wearing a pair of sunglasses on his forehead.

For his clothes, he wore a black zip up sweater with orange highlights and dark red pants with black sneakers.

He was currently looking at a purplish grey slime like pokemon with green eyes and small antennas, a Sliggoo.

He was trying to pain it in an interesting way.

"Sliggoo, try looking more majestic, larger than life, think of yourself like a Gabite hunting it's prey in the desert." the boy said as he did a few gestures to his pokemon, who nodded and tried to do what his trainer was asking.

Looking on was a young man with short blonde hair and light skin, and a young woman with blak hair that reached her shoulders with dark skin, who sighed at the trainers's tendencies.

"Sina, why is Calem so weird sometimes?" the young man asked with a sigh.

"I don't know Dexio, but I'll get back to you after I figure out why I'm dating him." Sina said with a sigh, but a small smile as she looked at the artist. (whom had painted her before a few times)

"I need a vacation." Dexio said with a groan as his head hit the cafe table.

* * *

 _Alola_

A boy was walking up a dirt path, wearing a white and blue stiped shirt, a black cap, black shorts with a red edge, and blue sneakers.

His hair was short and frizzy, blonde in color, with burgundy colored eyes.

He sighed as he kept walking up the moonlit path.

He had just recently moved to Alola from Kanto, and he still wasn't used to the time difference, as currently in Kanto, it was daytime, while it was nighttime in Alola.

He was curently talkinga walk around Melemele Island, to familiarize himself with the area.

Then he reached the top of the path, and he stared ahead with a blush.

A girl about his age in a white dress that reached her knees and a large white rimmed hat, with long platinum blonde hair and softreen eyes, holding a duffel bag over her shoulder, was looking ahead at a rickety bridge.

The boy just stared a her for a few moments, a blush ever present on his face, until the girl turned around, looking at him in surprise.

She blinked as she saw him "Who are you?"

The boy suddenly got nervous as he gave her short boy "M-my name's Lune! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The girl was a bit surprised, before she returned the bow "I'm Lillie, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Lune."

The two didn't know it, but this was the start of a grand adventure for them.

All because of a small pokemon jumping out of a bag.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I've established the existance of the game heroes in the series.**

 **Let's look at each of them.**

 **Red is the true silent protagonist.**

 **Gold was based on his manga self, and is Red's younger brother, which is actually part of some content that was cut from the final product.**

 **Saphi is the ORAS male protag with a different colored outfit, and bear in mind, this is a bit before May moves into his home region, as she still lives in Johto at the moment.  
**

 **Plato is Rowan's assitant, like he was in the games if you chose to play as the female protag.**

 **Hilda is the one chick you don't want to piss off, because she WILL bust your balls if you're a guy, and I'm not saying that as a metaphor.**

 **Calem is an eccentric artist, and is dating Sina.**

 **And Lune is the future champion of Alola, as well as a representation of my run through Pokemon Moon.**

 **Also, to those curious, Saphi's Cacnea was shiny to honor a shiny Cacnea I caught in Ruby just before the internal battery died.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: Safari Time & Ninja Battle!

**OK, NOW, we're going back to watching Ash and the gang.**

 **Though, I will be skipping some parts of the series, just want everyone to know that.**

 **I kind of do want to hit the RWBY segment of the story eventually, so some events will be simply glossed over.**

 **Simple and efficient.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's go!**

* * *

Ash and the others were once more on the move across Kanto.

Over the last week of their adventure, they had passed through quite a few towns and areas, and ended up catching some new pokemon, well, some of them did.

The first of them to catch a pokemon, though accidentally, was Misty, who caught a Psyduck… and one had to wonder just how stupid the pokemon was sometimes, even if Lapis could feel psychic power sleeping within it.

Next had been Brock, who received a Vulpix from a fellow pokemon breeder whom he idolized, a sort of test from what Lapis understood to see how good he was, and they all knew Brock would end up passing it with flying colors what with how much attention he put into making the pokemon food (and Lapis had tasted from a batch of food for psychic types Brock had made once in the event any of them ever caught one, and it was delicious).

After that they ended up finding a small pokemon boxing tournament, where Ash entered his Primeape, and it won hands down, with it now carrying it's belt around itself everywhere. A man had also tried to have Ash 'lend' him Primeape to train him up to take on the pro-circuit, but Primeape himself had refused the offer, wanting to only be trained by Ash.

Then had been the episode where Ash caught a Muk, which Lapis had assisted in due to him having a type advantage. Pikachu had fallen sick that day, and when they had gotten to the pokemon center and the nurse Joy who had just woken up dismissed it as a simple cold… let's just say Summer put the fear of a huntress into the nurse.

Then had been the Diglett incident, where it was Lapis's turn to finally verbally tear into someone, an idiot construction worker who was trying to have a group of Diglett removed from their natural environment to build a dam, in the middle of a forest of all places. Summer, Lapis, Brock and Misty also ended up finally meeting Ash's rival, Gary, and the Remnant native had a few choice words to the cocky boy, that while entertaining… well, let's just say Misty acted like a big sister for a few moments and covered Lapis's ears.

And, of course, during each of those events, they ended up having to deal with Team Rocket, because they just didn't know when to give up, like a bunch of persistent cockroaches.

Speaking of Team Rocket, our heroes didn't know it yet, but their pokemon had evolved, Jessie's Ekans turning into an Arbok, and James Koffing into a Wheezing.

Currently, they were making their way to Fuschia city, where Ash's next gym battle should be, as well as the Safari Zone, where Ash intended to catch a few pokemon, like a Rhyhorn or a Tauros.

After that, they'll head to the Fuschia gym, where Ash plans on testing some of the pokemon he'll catch, and probably give Primeape a chance at a gym battle as well.

As they were nearing the Safari Zone, Lapis stopped for a moment as he turned his head to a pair of very fake bushes, staring at them for a few moments "...Really?"

The shaky voice of Meowth came from one of the bushes "Hey, listen mini-twerp, if we just go now, can we, you know, not get blasted off just this time?"

Lapis stared at the sloppily hidden Rockets, before nodding slowly, prompting the bushes to shuffle away quickly.

"Darn it! We didn't even get to try anything this time!" Jessie whined as she jumped out of her bush.

"It's frustrating. I never thought that mini-twerp was actually so smart." James sighed as they stopped outside of Fuschia City.

"Looks like Team Rocket's just gonna wither away again." the two sighed out, depressed.

"Oh quit whining you two, this ain't the only episode this chapter's covering." Meowth said with a roll of his eyes.

The two humans perked up at that "Oh right, the gym." James said in remembrance.

"I honestly forgot about it since this episode originally aired after the twerp's battle with this town's gym leader." Jessie said in thought.

"Yeah, well, our usual fourth wall breaking funny bits made it so the author let's us know some of this stuff as long as we keep quiet to the twerps and the readers about anything big that might happen." Meowth said as he sat down in a circle with the two humans.

"So is there anything we can say then?" Jessie asked.

"Actually, he passed me a message, since he knows no one reads the author's note, so, yeah." Meowth cleared his throat as he turned to the camera "To all you twerps and twerpettes reading this right now, the reason why some episodes end up getting shortened or outright skipped is because the author wants to reach RWBY canon as quickly as possible while still covering the adventures in our world a bit."

"It feels weird to be doing someone else's dirty work for them, well, you know, that isn't the boss." James said as he turned to Jessie.

"Technically speaking though he's even higher than the boss, he's like a big boss." Jessie responded.

Back to the gang, only Summer had noticed what Lapis had done, and patted him on the head for it.

As they neared the Safari Zone, it seemed that Ash just couldn't hold in his excitement, as he was soon starting to sing a song about, well, the Safari Zone.

Brock politely asked him to stop, only to be ignored, resulting in the older teen turning to Misty for help, followed by Misty joining in the singing, then Pikachu, and when Brock cast a look at Summer and Lapis, both of them grinned as they joined the singing, Brock sighing and finally deciding to join in as well.

"Would you kids quit that racket!" an irate old man who was dressed like some kind of western saloon owner shouted as he walked out of the Safari Zone's main building.

"Ah, excuse us, this is our first time here, and young Ash here is excited about adding new pokemon to his team." Summer said as she stepped forward, having noticed that the old man seemed ready to draw a hidden weapon at any moment.

The old man grumbled a bit before looking at Ash "A trainer huh? Well, as long as you're paying customers and don't annoy me too much, fine then." he said as he walked back inside, the gang following after him as he walked behind a counter.

"Name's Kaiser, I'm the Safari Zone's warden, now then, how many of you are participating?"

"I am." Ash said as he stepped forward.

"So am I actually, I figured it's time I had my own pokemon." Summer said as she stepped up.

Kaiser nodded as he brought up their total on the register, with Ash paying by transfering money from his trainer account "Now then, each of you are given 30 safari balls to catch as many pokemon as you want, you aren't allowed to fight them with your own pokemon though, and you also only have a maximum of 3 hours to catch what you can, once that time's up, I'm coming to get you in there and bringing you back here."

"Is it ok for the rest of us to go in with them? We won't try to catch anything." Brock asked.

Kaiser looked at Brock, Misty and Lapis with a critical eye "Well… considering you two are gym leaders, I can allow it."

Brock and Misty both blinked "Um, how do you know that sir?"

Kaiser pointed at Brock "He looks just like Flint, an old drinking buddy of mine, and you look just like your mom, she ran the gym before she had kids from what I heard."

"You're a friend of my dad's?" Brock asked in surprise.

Kaiser nodded "Yeah, Flint and I go way back, we had a bit of a rivalry back in the day, I was even there at his wedding." Kaiser smiled wistfully "Speaking of which, has your mom…?" Kaiser asked as he looked at Brock.

The teen winced as he turned his head slightly "She… isn't back yet."

Kaiser frowned "I see…" he sighed "Honestly, what was that woman thinking, running away just because she couldn't handle running the gym?"

"At least dad tried after she left, sure he passed the job onto me and didn't show his face much around town after a while because he was depressed, but at least he WAS still in town and dropped money off at home from odd jobs he ended up doing." Brock said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you being here means he got his act back together then." Kaiser said with a smirk, receiving a nod from Brock.

"You know, your mom reminds me of an old friend of mine." Summer said with a sigh, earning the other's attention.

"How's that Mrs. Rose?" Misty asked the older woman.

"Well, see, I have two girls back home, the youngest is called Ruby, and she's about 3 years old right now, the older is called Yang, and, well, I didn't give birth to her. See, I'm actually my husband's second wife, we got married after his first wife, who was also a good friend of mine, just, disappeared into the night suddenly, when Yang was only a few months old. To be honest, a part of me was happy she was gone, since I'd been in love with my husband back when we were still in school, but I knew that wasn't the time to just swoop into his life like that, so instead I just helped him, as did my friend's brother, who was understandably pissed off at her. About a year later, I got married to my husband, and a year after that, Ruby was born." Summer explained, giving everyone the abridged version of how she married Tai and Raven left.

Unsurprisingly, Misty shed a few tears at the story, being the more emotional one of the group.

"I guess humanity's a mixed bag huh?" Lapis said with a frown.

"Wise words from a kid so young." Kaiser said with a smirk as he looked at Lapis.

"Anyway, let's get going now." Summer said with a sigh, everyone nodding as Kaiser showed them the way into the Safari Zone proper.

When they were in the area, well, Safari Zone was a fitting name, since the place looked like some kind of savanah safari.

After they explored a bit, Ash got to hunting down any pokemon he wanted to add to his team, while Summer went off to try and catch herself her own pokemon, Lapis following after her.

And let it be known that even Ash could get annoyed, as each time he threw a safari ball to try and catch a pokemon, a Tauros got in the way somehow, and he'd end up catching that… times 30.

"Rough time huh?" Summer said as she saw Ash slamming his head against a wall multiple times.

"The boy caught a little over half of the Taurus herd in the area. I'll be honest, I've never seen someone with that kind of luck before." Kaiser said, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his head around it, before he looked at Summer "Why are you already back here when you only used up one ball though?"

Summer shrugged as she held up the lone safari ball she had used "I got what I wanted." the ball then burst open, revealing the pokemon within.

It was a kangaroo shaped pokemon, that had a baby in it's pouch, a Kangaskhan.

Although, the baby was currently asleep as Kangaskhan looked around a bit, before smiling at Summer.

"I decided to call her Kanga, and the little one is Lil' Kanga." Summer said with a smile.

Everyone else just stared at her for how… unoriginal the names were.

Hopefully her horrid naming sense didn't get passed down to her daughter.

Ash took a deep breath after a moment "Right, anyway." he muttered as he turned to Kaiser "I want to pay for another round."

Kaiser shrugged "I'm making money, so I won't complain." he said as he led Ash back into the zone, this time only Lapis followed him back out.

Ash grumbled a bit under his breath as he and Lapis walked through the area, with Lapis having Eevee on top of his head "No more Tauros, this time I'm catching what I want to."

Lapis, Eevee and Pikachu all shot Ash a sympathetic look at that, knowing he had nothing personal against the bull pokemon, but he was getting tired of always having a Tauros get in the way of what he actually wanted to catch.

As they walked around, he soon spotted something he wanted.

A Rhyhorn, a male one if the fact it's horn looked sharp was any hint, and it was asleep to boot.

As Ash prepped a Safari Ball, he looked around the area, sighing in relief at the lack of a Tauros in sight, before finally throwing the ball…

… And catching a Taurus that got up from the tall grass right in front of Rhyhorn.

Ash could feel his eyebrow twitching at this, while Pikachu and Eevee were speechless, and Lapis had his head in his heads, groaning.

The young clone raised his head up and extended his senses, his eyes gaining a blue tint. 'To all Tauros in the area, there's a trainer here who's caught about 30 of your kind, and he looks like he's in the mood for some steak right now, so unless you want to be on the menu, I suggest running.'

He waited for a second, before he and Ash felt the ground tremble around them as most of the Tauros vacated the area.

Keyword being MOST.

Ash groaned as he heard the sounds of hooves walking towards them. "Please don't be another Tauros." he said while turning his head to look. True enough, it was another Tauros. Ash almost felt like shouting to the heavens in frustration...until he noticed something odd about the Tauros.

It's skin was the same color as a lemon, while it's fur was a lime green, it's hooves and the fur on the tips of it's tails being a navy blue.

Ash stared at it for several moments, before turning to Lapis "Uh… is that Tauros sick or something?"

Lapis shook his head, staring at the Tauros with wide eyes "No, it's because it's rare. That's what's known as a Shiny Pokemon, they have different coloration than the normal members of their species. Pokemon only have a 1 in about 8000 chance of being born like that."

Ash blinked at that explanation, then took one look at the Tauros and shrugged. "Eh, one more couldn't hurt." 30 Tauros or not, he wasn't about to let a chance like this get away.

"Are you gonna give it a nickname after you catch it? To better tell it apart to professor Oak so he knows what to actually send you." Lapis asked Ash curiously.

"That's not a bad idea." Ash mumbled as he lobbed the safari ball, the Tauros looking at it before letting it strike its head and suck it in, actually letting itself be caught.

"Huh, guess he was curious about you." Lapis said as the ball flung itself back to Ash, a special mechanism of Safari Balls, storing it away as he turned to the still sleeping Rhyhorn.

Ash laughed sheepishly at it "I'm gonna have my work cut out for me training this guy aren't I?"

"Probably." Lapis said in amusement. "Not too late to turn around though."

Ash chuckled at that, before jokingly made a show of thinking...then chucked another Safari Ball at the sleeping pokemon, easily catching it as the ball came back to him.

He let out a sigh as he relaxed his posture "Well, I'm satisfied with this."

"You sure? We still have time...and 27 more balls to go." Lapis asked.

Ash shook his head. "Naw, it's fine, I think catching anything else here would overwork the professor too much right now. Plus, the other Pokemon found here weren't anything I planned on training yet."

Lapis shrugged at the answer. "Makes sense to me. Just make sure to test out the team you want to use at the pokemon center before we head for the gym."

Ash nodded as they left to go back to the safari zone entrance.

As they returned to the entrance, Ash was thinking hard about what to name is newly caught Tauros, with professor Oak on the other end of the line looking in amusement as he waited patiently for Ash, since he knew Ash also had an important thing to ask after this.

Eventually, Ash nodded as he settled on a name for the Shiny Tauros "I'll call him Wrecker."

Oak nodded as he entered the information into his computer and into Ash's trainer info "Alright, now, what did you want to talk about Ash?"

"Well, see, I was wondering if it was possible to have my carry limit upped a bit, just by two pokemon, it's so I can train everyone better, I mean, I haven't really used Krabby yet you know? He'll need some good practice to become a fighter." Ash explained hopefully.

Oak nodded as he thought about it "There's logic in your words Ash, it would certainly be wise for your pokemon to both train together and get used to one another… oh, what the heck, why not? I'll allow it." Oak agreed with a smile.

"Thank you professor." Ash said with a small bow.

"No problem my boy, now, just insert your pokedex into the computer and I'll handle the rest." Oak said as Ash did just that.

"By the way, how's Haunter doing at the lab with Krabby?" Ash asked, wondering what his ghost type was up to.

"He mostly just wanders around the forest around the lab, I think he's even made it into a game with Krabby." Oak explained as he soon finished and Ash's pokedex popped back out "And there! All done."

"Thanks again professor, and have a good day." Ash said as he hung the phone, turning back to the others.

"Now, what's your game plan Ash?" Summer asked him suddenly.

Ash looked at her for a moment "Game plan?"

Summer nodded "Your strategy to take on the gym, it's always good to have a basic strategy to prepare yourself for the enemy."

Ash nodded in understanding "Well, I don't even know what this gym's type is first, so that's a problem."

"It's poison type." Kaiser said with a smirk as he leaned against the counter, earning a grateful nod from Ash, before he started talking again "As for where the find the gym itself, it's actually hidden in the mountains outside of town, it should take you a few hours to get there."

"Why is it outside of town?" Misty asked.

Kaiser simply smirked "You'll see."

Minutes later, Ash was at the training field in the pokemon center, overlooking the team he was planning on using, and checking all of their moves.

Rhyhorn was, thankfully, rather calm about the fact it was caught while asleep, and quickly accepted the fact it had a trainer now.

As well, Wrecker seemed satisfied with his new name, proud of it even.

And of course, Primeape wasn't letting go of his belt from the boxing tournament.

As Ash looked through the moves each of them knew while letting them exercise a bit to work themselves up for the training they would be doing, he slowly grinned as a plan formed in his head.

A few days worth of training and practice later, and the gang was making their way through the mountains surrounding Fuschia City.

Along the road, Lapis rose an eyebrow as he felt a Venonat following them, and read it's mind to find it belonged to someone from the Fuschia gym, deciding to shrug it off as the pokemon just making sure of their intentions.

Eventually enough, after a lot of searching, and Lapis making use of his psychic powers to find the most likely direction, they ended up in front of an old looking building.

"You sure this is the place?" Ash asked as he looked up at it.

Lapis's eyes glowed blue as he looked at it "Positive, I can sense several different poison type pokemon in there."

"Something about this place screams trap to me." Summer said as she looked at the building with narrowed eyes.

"That doesn't inspire confidence." Misty muttered as she looked around everywhere, feeling a bit unnerved by Summer's words.

As they entered the main building, they looked around, seeing a distinct lack of activity "Hey! Is anyone here?! I'm here for a gym battle!" Ash called out into the building.

Summer looked around with narrowed eyes, soon stopping on a wall to the right, tapping on it for a moment before pushing on it, revealing it to be a revolving door "Figured as much."

"So, a trap mansion then? We should be careful." Brock said as he observed the door before scanning the area for anything that looked out of place.

Suddenly, the same Venonat Lapis had sensed darted out from the other side of the revolving door, running down the hallway and making a turn to the right.

"What was that?" Ash asked in surprise, not having been able to get a good look at it.

"A Venonat, it's a bug and poison type." Lapis said as they treaded carefully down the hallway and took the same turn the pokemon did.

As Ash was about to step forward, his collar was suddenly grabbed by Summer who pulled him back "Mrs. Rose?" he asked in confusion.

"Look down." she answered simply as she stared at the floor, Ash doing the same and his eyes widened.

He was about to step on a Voltorb that was letting off sparks.

"Let's be careful now, alright?" Summer said, everyone nodding as she took the lead to find any traps ahead of them.

She eventually stopped after another turn as she placed her palm on an invisible wall "This way's a no-go." she muttered as she turned around, only to blink as she saw Lapis knocking on another invisible wall behind them.

"We're trapped." the young clone said in deadpan, an expression mimicked by Eevee which had it's head peeking out of his coat, right beneath Lapis's chin.

"Now what do we do?" Misty asked in worry.

"We have to find a way out." Ash said as he noticed the window, trying to hoist himself up to pear through it to look outside… before he felt it start to fall forward.

Luckily, before he fell down with it, and possibly into the ravine below, Summer grabbed him and pulled him back, prompting a sigh of relief from everyone.

"I swear to all that is holy, these people are crazy." Summer muttered as she shook her head.

"This is definitely too over the top, someone could die from that." Brock said in agreement as he peered down into the ravine below.

Suddenly, Lapis noticed another revolving door on the only wall remaining "Alright, I'm getting tired of this." he muttered as he went past the door, and the others heard a surprised gasp from him.

Summer turned to the door in worry, rushing past it "Lapis are you-" only to stop at the sight.

Lapis was using his psychic powers to stop a trio of shuriken in midair that had been flying straight for him.

The others stepped past the revolving door moments later, coming up on the same sight.

Suddenly, the shuriken dropped down, but Lapis's eyes continued to glow as he concentrated on something in the rafters, a surprised shout catching everyone's attention as something fell down.

That something was a young girl, roughly 7 or 8 years of age, dressed in dark purple ninja garb, with purple hair tied into a spiky ponytail, a pink scarf around her neck.

"Owwie, dad always makes landings look easy." the girl muttered as she massaged her rear after falling on it from Lapis shaking the beam she'd been standing on.

"What's a kid so young doing here?" Misty wondered.

The girl quickly recovered as she remembered that people were present, standing up and putting on a brave front "I see you intruders have finally made it here, however, you shall-"

"Oh drop the grandstanding will you, you're not fooling anyone." Lapis said in deadpan, making the girl face fault.

"Oh come on! I had a super imposing speech planned and everything! You could have at least let me finish you know? Auntie Aya said it was good to boot." the girl whined to Lapis.

"Trust me, we have to deal with stuff like this nearly every day of the week, when we can avoid it, we try to." Lapis said as he thought of all of Team Rocket's antics so far, and it's only been two weeks since they started encountering them.

The girl pouted with a as she turned her head to the side "Well, you won't get to leave until you beat me in a battle then."

"Sounds easy enough." Ash said as he prepared to reach for a pokeball.

"Not you!" the girl said, before pointing to Lapis "Him."

Everyone, save for Lapis, blinked as they slowly looked at him.

Lapis merely rose an eyebrow before looking down at Eevee "You feeling up to your first battle Eevee?"

He received a nod from the fox-like pokemon, smiling as he let it out of his coat and it stepped forward "I accept your challenge." Lapis said with a small grin.

The girl grinned back, before whistling towards the back of the room, prompting the same Venonat the group had been chasing to come out of hiding and walk in front of her.

The two stared each other down for a few moments, before both uttered at the same time "Use Tackle!"

The two pokemon ran at each other, clashing foreheads against each other for several moments, before both of them jumped back from the stalemate.

"Venonat use Poison Powder!" the girl ordered, the purple pokemon releasing a purple powder from it's body towards Eevee.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Lapis ordered, with Eevee zipping around the cloud of poison power, and took the initiative, rushing into Venonat and sending it skidding back a bit.

"Go for Stun Spore!" the girl shouted quickly, Venonat obeying and releasing a golden colored cloud from its body, which made contact with Eevee due to the close proximity, paralyzing the smaller pokemon.

"Won't help you too much. Eevee, Refresh!" Lapis said with a grin, as Eevee closed it's eyes, it's body glowing white for a moment, before it's paralysis was lifted.

The girl growled a bit at the fact her strategy was nullified, before switching tactics "Use Psybeam Venonat!" Venonat jumped up to get a better shot as a multi colored beam of energy shot off from its antennae towards Eevee.

"Eevee, Sand Attack quick!" Lapis said urgently, with Eevee's paws glowing as it struck the ground, turning the surface layer of wood into sand and kicking it up around itself, hiding it's body in the sand for a little bit.

"Darn." the girl muttered as her Venonat's Psybeam missed it's target.

"Let's finish it Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Lapis shouted as Eevee jumped out of the cloud of sand, it's eyes glowing blue as it created several orbs of white energy, which quickly took on a magenta color, before shooting them at Venonat, the poison and bug pokemon too surprised to dodge in time.

"Venonat no!" the girl gasped as the smoke soon cleared, showing Venonat unconscious on it's back.

"Way to go Eevee." Lapis said as Eevee ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder.

The girl sighed as she returned Venonat to it's pokeball, looking at Lapis "Well, you won… now what?"

"How about telling us who you are and why this place has so much traps?" Lapis requested.

The girl nodded reluctantly "My name is Janine, the daughter of Fuschia City's gym leader. As for why this mansion is trapped, it's a ninja training ground… as well as the gym."

Everyone blinked in surprise "You're the leader's daughter? Then where are they?" Summer asked in confusion.

"Right here." a man's voice said from the rafters, making everyone look up to see a man with black ninja garb and a red scarf around his neck, his hair dark and spiky.

Janine looked up nervously at her father "Huh… hi dad." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Janine." the man sighed as he shook his head "Where did you get this idea to attack a gym challenger?"

Janine kicked her foot on the floor as she looked aside "Auntie Aya said I should do that to everyone."

The man facepalmed with a groan "Clearly I need to have a chat with my sister." he said before jumping down, landing on his feet, turning to look at the gang "I apologize for my daughter's actions. I was out in the mountains to calm down some of the more rowdy pokemon around here."

"No harm done I suppose. We managed to get past the traps, though we did trigger one." Summer said, while waving it off.

The gym leader nodded, though he noticed how Summer kept a battle ready posture, mentally making him wonder what kind of person she was, before pushing the thought aside for now "I'm glad to hear you are all in good condition. My name is Koga, Fuschia City gym leader, now, which one of you is here to challenge me?"

Ash stepped forward "Right here sir."

"And how many badges do you have young man?" Koga asked as he looked at Ash.

"5, and, if it's ok, could we put the fight outside? I wouldn't want to damage the place since some of the moves my pokemon use could break it." Ash answered before adding sheepishly.

Koga chuckled a bit at that "Of course, there is a courtyard not far from here were we can have our battle. What say you to 3 on 3?"

Ash nodded "It's what I was hoping for sir."

Minutes later, everyone had gathered in the courtyard, with Ash and Koga standing across from each other on a battlefield, and, for once, no referee present.

"Normally Janine would be refereeing this battle, but after that stunt she pulled…" Koga trailed off as he gave his daughter a look, making her blush in embarrassment as she looked down "I think we'll do without one just this once."

"Alright." Ash agreed with a nod as he grabbed a pokeball off of his belt, Koga pulling one out of his clothes, both throwing them at the same time.

From Koga's pokeball came Venonat's evolution, Venomoth, the purple moth pokemon fluttering around to stretch it's wings.

From Ash's pokeball came Primeape, the monkey pokemon throwing a few mock punches in front of itself, the sunlight reflecting off it's belt, which Koga rose an eyebrow at before shrugging.

Suddenly, Lapis stiffened as he felt three familiar people enter his range, making him groan quietly, though Janine heard him and turned to him "What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

Lapis looked at her, weighing his options, before figuring she could help "Three pokemon thieves just entered the mansion, think we could go turn on as many traps as possible to stall them."

Janine looked at him, before slowly grinning like the cat that caught the canary "I like your way of thinking Lapis." she said with a nod as the two of them snuck off to hinder a trio of idiots.

As they entered the mansion, Janine jumped up to the rafters, and was about to lower a rope to Lapis when he copied her, making her blink in surprise before shrugging and running down the beam.

What Lapis didn't say was that he had used his psychic abilities to make the leap, his legs weren't that strong yet after all.

As they ran along the beam, they soon reached the entrance where Team Rocket was… apparently trying to lift the floorboards to see if any pokemon where underneath.

Well, more like James was trying to lift the floorboards while Jessie and Meowth were simply looking on.

"Well… I guess we don't have to do much." Lapis muttered with a grin that was mirrored by Janine, the two of them realising what would happen next.

As soon as James managed to lift the floorboard up, he paled, while his two cohorts looked on in confusion.

A large group of Voltorb were glaring at them while sparking menacingly.

"Back away… slowly." James muttered as he slowly backed up, the other two not realising the issue as they'd never seen a Voltorb before.

"What's the big issue, their just electric types?" Jessie said as she slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and went to pick one up.

Just as she was about to touch it the Voltorb's glare got fiercer as it started to quickly flash, it's cohorts copying the action.

"You just had to be stupid didn't you?" James said to Jessie, who realised she'd goofed up and looked at him nervously.

A second later, the Voltorb blew up, blowing out the front doors and sending Team Rocket flying out.

"Why couldn't you just listen to me for once?!" James said in irritation as he looked at Jessie dryly.

"Because usually you tend to be wrong." Jessie admitted guiltily.

As for Meowth, he was looking straight up at the sky "Nice, you just had to bait us mister author." he muttered before staring at the screen "Well, got another message for all the twerps and twerpettes reading and watching this at home, the author says to stop telling him what pokemon everyone should get, since he has them all figured out, unless of course you want to suggest new catches for the main twerp, then he's open to listening."

"What was that Meowth?" both humans said, not having been listening to the pokemon.

"Just lamenting the fact we lost so quickly." Meowth said in deadpan, the two humans nodding as they kept on flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Meanwhile, back at the gym battle, Ash's Wrecker had just finished knocking out Koga's Golbat using a Zen Headbutt, when the group heard the explosion, and were about to go check it out, before they saw Lapis and Janine walk back towards them.

"Janine… what was that?" Koga asked seriously.

"We were just looking at a bunch of wannabe thieves getting blasted off by the Voltorb under the floorboards." Janine said with a shrug, it was the truth after all, they didn't even have to do anything.

"Team Rocket got blow up by them." Lapis said with a grin to the others, making them all nod in understanding.

"Team Rocket?" Koga asked curiously, having heard the name before as mere whispers.

"A bunch of pokemon thieves that keep trying to steal Ash's Pikachu and anything else they can get their hands on." Summer said with a sigh as Lapis and Janine walked back to the side to continue watching the battle.

"Well… I suppose our battle continues then." Koga said as he returned Golbat, reaching for his third pokeball, which was actually a net ball "I actually found this last pokemon while on a trip to Johto a year ago, I'm sure you'll find it interesting. Come, Ariados!"

The net ball opened, releasing the pink colored spider like pokemon known as Ariados.

Misty shivered just from looking at it "Not another bug." she whimpered a bit as she moved to stand behind Summer, the older woman looking at her from over her shoulder in amusement.

Getting rid of Misty's fear of insects was a work in progress, though she was at least ok if the bug in question was more cute than creepy looking, like butterfree for example.

Ash looked at the pokemon for a moment, knowing it had to be a poison type because of the gym, and also quickly guessing it was a bug type as well, recalled Wrecker, before choosing his third pokemon "Go, Rhyhorn!"

The rock and ground type pokemon landed on it's four feet with a heavy thud as the ground shook slightly from it's weight, before looking up at it's opponent, snorting as it anticipated the challenge.

"Use Horn Attack!" Ash called out, with Rhyhorn rushing forward and angling it's horn forwards at surprising speeds, the Ariados moving out of the way, but still being grazed by the attack.

"Your pokemon is surprisingly fast, how long have you had it?" Koga asked in an impressed tone.

"A few days, we made sure he was fast enough before coming here." Ash replied with a grin.

"Impressive. However, let's see what you do about this. Poison Sting Ariados!" Koga called out as Ariados shot out several poisonous needles from it's mouth.

"Use your hide Rhyhorn!" Ash called out, with Rhyhorn turning it's body so the needles simply bounced off his stone hard body, Koga frowning as he had forgotten how durable a Rhyhorn's skin was.

"Now use Take Down!" Ash ordered as Rhyhorn ran at Ariados at an even faster rate than before, surprising the spider pokemon and causing it to be hit by the attack, sending it flying back and falling on it's back where it struggled to get back up.

"Earth Power! Now!" Ash said, and Rhyhorn grinned as it stomped a foot on the ground, causing it to rumble underneath Ariados before a pillar of stone shot out from the earth, super heated from the heat below the surface.

Ariados cried out as the heat burned it on it's back, before falling back down and weakly trying to get up, before falling back down, it's eyes replaced with swirls.

Koga sighed as he returned Ariados while walking up to Ash, who was petting Rhyhorn and congratulating it on winning the battle "Well fought young Ash. You've proven yourself to be a capable trainer, and have earned this." he said as he unraveled a scroll, showing the pink, heart shaped Soul Badge resting within, with Ash accepted with a smile as he stored it in his badge case.

Later, Koga and Janine were wishing the gang safe travels on their journey, as they headed off towards the next part of their journey, and towards Ash's next gym battle.

* * *

 **Yes, I actually had Meowth do that, because so many people just seem to ignore the author's notes, so I decided to break the fourth wall.**

 **Seriously people, the main pokemon teams RWBY and JNPR have are all decided, but, I am open to suggestions as to what Ash catches while we'll be following him.**

 **To the person who suggested the shiny Tauros, I don't remember who said it, but, I considered the name you had given at the time, and with some help, ended up realising it didn't work very well, so a new name was given to it, sorry about that, for those curious, the original name was Blackjack.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we'll see you all next time!**


	15. Chapter 14: Electric Soldier and Secrets

**Hey everyone!**

 **Finally a new chapter for this after a good little while.**

 **Word of warning, if you have a history of seizures or epilepsy attacks, don't watch the original episode this belongs to.**

 **I watched it myself, and I felt my head tingle from the flashes.**

 **So, seriously, DON'T risk your health to watch an episode of Pokemon, just read the synopsis on Bulbapedia or something like that.**

 **With that said, let's begin.**

* * *

Once again, Ash and his friends continued on their journey across Kanto and towards the next gym battle.

This time they'd only had one little misadventure since we last saw them, as opposed to several.

They met a girl who specialized in being a copycat, mimicking anyone she met almost perfectly, who went by the name of Duplica.

She even had a Ditto as her partner pokemon, but, let's just say the Ditto wasn't as good as she was, as whenever it transformed into another pokemon, it copied everything perfectly… except for the face.

Naturally that kind of killed the entire disguise as unless something had the same face as the Ditto...only a complete idiot would fall for that. Thus started the odd attempts to help Ditto perfect its transformation, culminating in ANOTHER encounter with Team Rocket, who this time stole Ditto.

When everyone decided to throw Team Rocket for a loop, Lapis opted out and instead decided him and Eevee would be looking for Ditto in their hideout while everyone else was… sending the Team Rocket motto back at them, Summer included.

Sure, he missed the fight, but they were able to get Ditto back without any fuss, the little slime now being able to transform properly… which it had shown by turning into a perfect copy of Lapis while they had been alone.

Overall it seemed that while Summer and the others had more or less enjoyed the little detour, Lapis was...less than pleased, evident by how he seemed rather...grumpy as they left.

So they cheered him up by making a quick stop to a Poke Mart where Ash bought Lapis a poke ball of his choosing to finally officially make Eevee his, and he ended up choosing a Luxury Ball.

Ash was glad he only had to pay for one, because they were the most expensive kind of poke ball in circulation, besides of course, the Master Ball.

And, after a few days, our heroes reached Matcha City, home of the Pokemon Transfer System.

It seemed to be just a routine stop on their trip, though Pikachu was feeling tired as opposed to his usual energetic self, he even emphasized it by acting like an old man with back problems.

"I get it Pikachu, we'll go to a Pokemon Center." Ash said in amusement as he picked up his friend and set him on his shoulder.

It was when they reached the Center when they realised things might get complicated again today.

"Yes, this is the Pokemon Center. What? Your pokemon didn't arrive when your friend sent it to you?" The resident Nurse Joy repeated in surprise as she was being swamped with multiple phone calls, putting the first on hold as she picked up another "Yes? No, I'm sorry, we don't know what's wrong either."

"I wonder what's going on?" Brock wondered in confusion as they stepped into the Center.

"Maybe some kind of technical issue from the sound of it?" Summer said as she listened to Nurse Joy answering all the phones.

Eventually, the medical professional became exasperated, heading into the Center's computer room, leaving behind a flailing Chansey that tried to communicate with humans using a telephone.

"That's not gonna help," Lapis deadpanned.

"Let's try and see what could." Ash said as they followed after Nurse Joy, coming upon a man in a lab coat with turquoise hair and thick glasses sitting in front of a computer, Nurse Joy looking over his shoulder.

"Any luck Dr. Aki?" she asked the man in a bit of concern.

"None yet." the doctor said, before groaning "I don't understand what could be the cause of this! My Transfer system is without fail!"

"Yeah right," Lapis snickered under his breath. He sure as heck didn't believe in the term 'perfect'.

"Don't be mean." Misty muttered as she swatted his back.

Ash didn't hear the two of them as he stepped closer to the nurse and researcher "Excuse me? Nurse Joy? What's going on?"

Joy turned to him, sighing as she rubbed her forehead "What isn't going on? We're having a huge issue with the Pokemon Transfer System made by Dr. Aki here. Say for example, we send out a rare pokemon like a Ninetails or an Arcanine, on the other end, they either receive something completely different, or nothing at all."

Hearing that, Summer frowned a bit. "Does that happen to only rare Pokemon or all types?" she asked.

"Well… mostly rare Pokemon." Joy added.

Summer hummed in thought at that.

Meanwhile, Dr. Aki stared intently at the screen of the computer, looking for whatever could be the problem, before he saw… something… that made him slightly nervous.

Standing up, he quickly turned to leave "I need to go check on something at my lab." he said as he passed next to Joy, before turning around at the door "No anti-viruses, I don't want to know what it'll do to my system!"

"Huh? Wait, Dr. Aki?!" Joy called to him in shock as she watched him leave, before sighing "What am I gonna do now?"

"Try to check on the system. I got a hunch this might be on purpose," Summer said.

"How about we check on Dr. Aki for you at the same time?" Ash proposed, with Joy nodding after a few moments as she went to draw up a small map to help them get to hit home.

Several minutes later, the group stood in front of the Doctor's home.

"Well… at least this isn't Lavender Town." Misty said with a sigh as they looked at the almost broken down mansion that the doctor had turned into his home.

"Though that CAN'T be healthy," Lapis deadpanned.

"It definitely isn't." Brock agreed as he shook his head.

"Well, I guess we have to go in there then." Ash said, clearly not wanting just as much as the others.

An awkward pause went through them...before Summer went up and opened the door, stifling a small chuckle as she was reminded that on a journey or not...they were still kids.

As everyone stepped inside, they looked around the mansion, which the doctor clearly wasn't bothering to clean up.

They eventually started going down a long corridor, where they found… a giant floating head of Dr. Aki.

Everyone just stared at it for several moments, dumbfounded.

"So, intruders have made their way into my home?" the giant head said in hostile tone.

"Uh...what?" Lapis blinked, the absurdity of the situation throwing him for a loop.

"Uh… actually, sir, we had something we wanted to talk to you about." Ash said, having a hard time believing he was talking to a giant head.

"A likely story, but that's just what an intruder would say!" Dr. Aki said, getting a bit standoffish.

"So says the big hologram." Summer said in deadpan as she pointed everyone's attention to the small projector on wheels.

"Plus, if we were intruders, we'd just smash that projector and there's nothing you'd be able to do about it," Lapis pointed out.

The hologram of Dr. Aki faltered at that "Um, well, I suppose that makes sense… why ARE you here then?"

"You seemed to have found something at the pokemon center and we wondered if maybe we could lend a hand." Brock explained, causing the hologram to nod.

"Very well, perhaps you COULD prove to be helpful, follow me." the hologram said before turning around as it's base rolled away, the group following after it.

After a minute or so, they entered what was definitely the doctor's lab, what with all the high tech equipment present.

"Please step onto this platform." the hologram said as it moved aside.

Ash was about to step on it, before Summer pulled him back as she looked at the hologram with narrowed eyes "Not until you explain everything to us."

The hologram sighed, apparently annoyed "Fine, fine, I suppose I can. You see, after reviewing the security footage of my home, I found a suspicious trio sneaking in, and then wound up activating this machine here." it said, nodding towards the platform "Which served to transport them inside of my transfer system, turning them into data."

"Suspicious trio huh?" Ash said in deadpan as everyone exchanged glances before sighing in unison "Team Rocket."

"I don't know what this Team Rocket is, but it sounds annoying." the hologram said simply, causing a few laughs from the group.

"You have no idea," Lapis couldn't help but say.

The hologram nodded "Anyway, I was hoping you lot could head into my system as well and stop them, because, not only are they most likely the ones causing the system errors, but they also stole one of my creations!"

"What did they steal?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This." the hologram said simply as it turned to a computer screen, which suddenly turned on by itself, as… something… was pushing out of it.

Once it was done, everyone just stared in confusion at what stood before them.

It was some sort of polygonal creature colored in pastel pink and blue, with two round eyes on the sides of it's head.

"What's that?" Ash said in confusion as he brought out his pokedex and pointed it at the creature, only…

"No Data Found."

Ash just looked down at Dexter in surprise at that "Nothing at all?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Place that in my projector, I'll give you the information on it." the hologram said as a slot for the pokedex opened on top of it.

Ash looked at the projector for a moment, before inserting his pokedex into the slot, which swallowed it up, before spitting back out after a minute "There, try again now."

Once again, Ash aimed Dexter at the creature, but this time…

"Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon. A man-made Pokemon that consists entirely of programming code. It can move freely in cyberspace and is expected of being capable of doing the same in space due to having no need for oxygen."

"Wait." Summer said, raising her hand as she looked at the hologram "You MADE a Pokemon?"

"That is correct, Porygon is my own creation. One that was actually somewhat accidental. I was planning on revealing him to Professor Oak soon." the hologram said with a nod.

"Well, he's going to know in a few minutes, Dexter is kind of connected to his lab at all times." Ash said with a sheepish laugh, before his pokedex started to actually ring.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Brock said in amusement as Ash walked away from the group to answer the call.

After about a minute, Ash came back, his hand on the receiver "Um, Dr. Aki? Professor Oak would like your number so you could explain Porygon more in depth to him."

"Ah, right, here." he said as a small strip of paper came out of the projector, causing a few raised eyebrows before Ash shrugged and grabbed it, moving away again to continue talking to Professor Oak.

"Anyway, while Ash is doing that." Summer muttered as she turned to the hologram "Just to double check, you basically want us to go after Team Rocket, stop whatever their doing, and bring back your other Porygon, right?"

The hologram nodded "Correct, and I will send this Porygon in to assist you as well."

"Wait, why don't you just use an anti-virus or something like that?" Misty asked, curious about him not taking the easy solution.

"Because if I did that, the anti-virus would destroy the humans inside, and they'd be gone forever." the hologram said gravely.

Misty paled at that, nodding meekly "Noted."

"Alright… can you bring us back though?" Summer asked the most important part, trying not to think about being essentially deleted from existance.

"I'm positive I can, I tested it out on other organic matter several times, and it always came back out perfectly." the hologram said with a firm nod.

"Well...guess it's now or never," Summer sighed. Honestly she was a little unsure of this...not that it was going to stop her. She didn't become a Huntress by letting the unknown scare her off after all.

Once Ash was finally finished talking to the Professor, the group stepped onto an elevated platform in the middle of the room, as a glass tube lowered around it.

"Alright, make sure not to move around too much." The hologram told them as they could hear the real Dr. Aki typing away on his end.

After some moments passed, the machine turned on, as some kind of electrical current shot down from the top and passed over Porygon first, swallowing it up.

The next were Ash and Pikachu, who didn't seem fazed by the fact it was electricity (and with how many times Ash has experienced being shocked already, that's easy to understand), then Brock, who only seemed a little nervous, followed by Misty, who was taking deep breaths and had her eyes screwed shut, next up was Lapis, who shot Summer a worried look before he was swallowed up, and finally Summer herself, who took one last breath before she was gone.

"... I wonder if I should have told them I never tested it on living beings but on food?" the hologram muttered after a few moments of silence.

* * *

Cyberspace was… definitely something.

The various pathways the transfer system took were all represented as highways.

"So, this is inside a computer?" Ash said in wonder as him and the others fell through the air after coming out of a ring shaped portal.

"Looks like it, never thought I'd ever end up in this kind of situation." Summer said with a hand to her chin as she fell in a sitting position.

"How are you so calm?!" Misty asked as she flailed about, trying to slow herself down.

"Because Porygon is about to catch us?" Lapis said as he pointed… well, up for him, but he was upside down.

And indeed, Porygon, who had grown to a larger size and changed the shapes on his back to make give it a sort of railing structure, was floating below them, and easily caught all of them on it's back.

As they all righted themselves on it's back, Ash stood up and patted it behind the head "Thanks for the save Porygon."

Porygon simply gave him an eye smile at the thanks.

As everyone sat down, Ash pulled out Dexter and started looking over more of the information Dr. Aki had downloaded for him on Porygon, including what moves it could use, just to be safe.

"So, these must be the pathways the pokeballs move around on as their sent from one point to the next, right?" Lapis asked, looking over the railing.

"I'd have to say yes, it's rather interesting to see them moving so fast as well." Brock said with a nod.

Meanwhile, further up ahead, the main highway was being blocked by, well, an actual roadblock of all things.

And of course…

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"Shut up already you morons, and keep collecting those pokeballs!" Meowth shouted as he interrupted the motto and punched Jessie and James on the back of the head.

"Oh come on, there's no need to rush." James said as he pulled out a cup of tea from somewhere and took a sip.

"We're the only ones who can come in here in the first place." Jessie said as she pulled out a folding fan and, well, fanned herself.

"Wanna bet?!" they all heard a certain someone shout, making them slowly look beyond the blocked highway to see… Lapis grinning as both he and Ash were hanging onto the back of Porygon's head.

"Oh come on! Why can't you twerps just leave us alone already?!" Meowth shouted in frustration.

"Because someone needs to teach you all a lesson! And find a better way to address us as a group, I'm older than all of you!" Summer shouted back with an annoyed frown.

"So, the twerps and the hag then?" Jessie said in disinterest… before a knife planted itself between her legs, making her screech in shock.

"Call me a hag again." Summer muttered darkly as she had several more knives between her fingers.

The others were too freaked out by her to wonder just exactly where she got so many knives, and just how she hid them.

"I don't think I need to elaborate, do I?" she said, her voice hard as steel.

Everyone promptly shook their heads like their lives depended on it, which for all they knew...it did.

"Good." was all she said as the knives were hidden… pretty much all over her body.

"Don't just stand there you two clowns, do something, and no insults this time!" Meowth said in a hushed whisper as he turned to the two human members of Team Rocket, who nodded quickly as they grabbed their pokeballs.

"Arbok go!/ Get them Weezing!"

"Use Smog Weezing!" James called as Weezing floated around the group and started releasing a dark purple gas cloud.

"Oh no you don't!" Lapis said as his eyes glowed blue and he spread his arms out, releasing a Psywave that scattered the cloud away.

"Time to show us what you can do Porygon, use Lock On and target Weezing!" Ash said as Porygon nodded and blinked, one of it's eyes turning into a scope as a red target sight appeared on Weezing.

"Wait, what does Lock On do?" Jessie muttered in confusion.

"It makes sure the next combat attack doesn't miss." James said in worry for his pokemon.

"Now, Conversion, and follow it up with Zap Cannon!" Ash continued, Porygon's body flashing as it became yellow and electric blue in color, before it charged up a sphere of electricity in front of itself, and flung it forwards, striking Weezing as it tried to dodge, paralyzing it as it was flung backwards into Arbok, and then onto Jessie and James.

"Why am I not surprised?" Meowth muttered with a facepalm.

"Conversion?" Misty repeated the attack name Ash had called out, never having heard of it before, as she looked at Porygon's body, which turned back to it's normal colors.

"It's one of Porygon's two exclusive moves, Conversion and Conversion 2, the first one changes it's type to match the type of an attack it knows, the second changes it's type to something that resists the attack the enemy pokemon last used." Ash explained as he held up Dexter to show the pages of the two moves.

"This isn't over yet Twerp, we have our own Porygon!" Meowth shouted up at Ash in annoyance as he shook Jessie to try and get her to focus.

"Right, right, gimme a second." she said as she shook her head and grabbed a pokeball from her belt "Go, Porygon Unit 00!" she called as from the pokeball came a Porygon with a large 00 on it's forehead, a small team rocket flag attached to it's tail, before it suddenly grew in size.

The gang hopped off their own Porygon as it lowered down to stand next to the barricade "Do your best Porygon." Ash said as Porygon nodded with a determined look as it flew up to do battle with it's counterpart.

It was rather interesting to watch, as both Porygons changed shapes to fight each other, such as turning into a spear, a shield, or even a hammer.

"Come on, let's clear the highway." Brock said as everyone nodded and started moving the barricades out of the way, the pokeballs slowly starting to get moving again.

"Hey, those pokeballs are ours!" James shouted as he stood up, returning Weezing at the same time.

"Yeah, so hands off!" Jessie added as she returned Arbok, before the rocket trio started to charge them… only they had to start to bend their bodies around in odd angles to avoid getting hit by a flying pokeball.

"Why don't you just give up?" Misty said with a huff as Pikachu turned to them and shocked them with a Thunderbolt, paralyzing them for a few moments.

At the same time, Porygon knocked down Unit 00, who collided with Team Rocket, as they were all sent down the highway by being pushed away due to the pokeballs.

And of course, they couldn't help themselves "Team Rocket's zooming off again!"

"See ya next time!" Ash shouted at them jokingly while he and the others waved at them mockingly.

Suddenly, Ash heard his pokedex start to ring, making him blink as he brought it out again and answered "Hello?"

Surprisingly, he was greeted by Dr. Aki's face "I noticed the issues with the system are starting to fix themselves up, I'm guessing things are going well?"

"Something like that. Let's just say we sent the problem packing," Summer nodded.

"Good, good, at this rate, things should-" he was cut off as he heard beeping come from next to him "Just a moment." he said, moving off screen and towards his computer.

They all looked between each other confused, before they heard him speak again "Why is the pokemon center trying to access the system? What are they trying to do?!"

Lapis felt a chill go down his spine "Why does that sound bad?"

The others couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy slid a CD into one of the computers, before turning to a technician she had called for a little earlier "Alright, it's ready."

The tech nodded as he started typing away at the keyboard.

As Joy watched him worked, she jumped in surprise as the phone suddenly turned on without help "Joy! What are you doing to my transfer system?!" Dr. Aki demanded with a very obvious frown on his face.

"Oh! Hello Dr. Aki, the head center sent us a technician to try and fix the problem with the system, he's going to use a powerful anti-virus."

"What?!" Dr. Aki said in shock.

"Don't worry, this'll be sure to get rid of whatever virus is messing with the system." Joy said with a smile, giving the doctor a small V for victory sign, before hanging up.

The Doctor paled, before scrambling back towards his computer "Everyone! There's an emergency!"

* * *

"An Anti-Virus?!" the group was shocked that Nurse Joy could be so forgetful as to, well, FORGET the doctor's words before he had left earlier.

"What is that woman thinking?!" Summer shouted, a bit of anger seeping into her tone.

"I don't wanna die!" Lapis shouted in panic as he latched onto Summer's back.

Suddenly, they all tensed, turning towards the slowly clearing tunnel and peering into the darkness within it, they could hear… sirens?

Looking closer, they could see what looked like a sort of futuristic looking ambulance zooming down the tunnel towards them.

And the panel on the sides opened and out popped… missiles shaped like needles.

Lapis whimpered as he hid inside of Summer's cloak "I don't like the looks of that."

"We gotta run!" Ash said as they turned and started to run, while he shouted up "Porygon! We have to go!"

Porygon, who had been resting just above, quickly flew down and scooped up the group as they quickly flew down the highway, using coordinates the doctor had sent to Ash's pokedex.

As they flew down the path however, they came across Team Rocket, whom had been running back towards where they had been, and noticed the gang flying away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! This battle's not over yet!" Jessie called up in anger.

"Yeah! Get back here you cowards!" James added, trying to taunt them into fighting.

"Now's not the time for that!" Ash called down to them.

"We have to get out of here! We're in danger of being deleted!" Summer added, summing up the situation.

Jessie and James both stilled, looked at each other, before looking towards where they were running, where they could still see the major portion of the roadblock still there "Deleted?" they muttered in unison.

And then the roadblock blew up in a brilliant flashing explosion, and the stream of pokeballs finally started moving at full speed, the anti-virus chasing down towards them.

"We don't want to be deleted!" the two shouted in fear as they hugged each other while the pokeballs carried them along.

"Then climb on already would ya!" Meowth shouted at them, having already climbed onto Unit 00, Jessie and James quickly scrambling on as they flew off, trying to catch up to the gang.

As they thought they were safe, the anti-virus suddenly flipped on itself and changed from an ambulance… to a giant flying needle, picking up speed.

"What the heck is wrong with this thing?!" James shouted, before the anti-virus shot one of it's missiles at his group, missing them by a few feet and nearly blinding them with the flash caused.

It continued to fire it's missiles, the two groups having to wave around them eratically, and, honestly, the bright flashes were starting to give them headaches, especially Lapis.

"At this rate we'll never get out of here!" Brock shouted over the sound of the constant explosions.

Ash grit his teeth, looking ahead, before his eyes widened "There's the exit!"

"Then let's get out of here!" Jessie shouted, before both groups quickly flew towards it.

As both Porygons flew as fast as they could, no one noticed the anti-virus setting up something, splitting open down the middle and revealing a giant cannon.

No one except for Lapis, who had been keeping an eye on it.

His eyes widened, having an idea what the cannon was going to do, and warning the others wouldn't do much, so instead… well, he supposed it was worth a try.

He kicked off of Porygon's back, flying back towards the anti-virus, the first to notice being Team Rocket as they had been just a few meters behind the gang.

"Hey! What's the mini-twerp doing?!" Meowth shouted, honestly worried for him.

Sure, they were enemies, but he didn't want to see Lapis hurt himself.

His shout caught the attention of the others, who all turned back and stared in shock at Lapis flying towards the anti-virus.

Summer knew he must have a plan, but, she couldn't help but be worried "Please stay safe." she murmured.

"I hope this works." Lapis muttered to himself, his eyes glowing blue, using his powers not on the anti-virus, but on himself, trying to mess around with the part of his genetic sequence that handled which moves he was able to learn.

If he really was cloned from Mew, then what he wanted to do should be able to work.

The cannon on the anti-virus charged up, and took aim in front of itself, and a second later, it fired.

A bright beam of light shot out, heading straight towards Lapis.

Right at the last second, Lapis finally found what he had been looking for, and made it work the way he wanted, as he placed his hands in front of himself as if to catch the beam.

"Mirror Coat!" with the words said, an orange sheen surrounded his body, and the beam impacted his hands.

He grit his teeth as it tried to push him back, struggling to not give it a single inch, before finding the strength to push, sending the energy right back to sender.

The anti-virus didn't even have time to react as it was caught in the beam, and was destroyed.

* * *

At the same time, in the real world, as soon as the anti-virus was destroyed, the computer spat out the program disk, and embedded it into the wall in front of it… all the way across the room.

The technician and Nurse Joy both stared at it in shock, before the technician quickly bolted out of the room, surprising Joy even more.

She looked back at the computer, completely at a loss as to what just happened.

* * *

Lapis panted as the glow from the Mirror Coat faded away from his body.

He was surprised, he didn't think forcibly learning a new move would tire him out this much.

His eyes felt heavy, as he tipped forward and lost his hold on his own body, starting to fall down, passing out from exhaustion.

Before he fell too much though, a long purple, reptilian tail wrapped around him, as Jessie had called out Arbok to quickly catch him and bring him back to their Porygon.

As they placed him down on it, they looked in shock as a purple feline tail fell out of his coat.

Deciding to save the questions for another time, James instead made sure he was still ok, placing his fingers to his wrist and sighing in relief as he felt a pulse "He's fine! Just passed out!" he called out towards the gang, who all breathed sighs of relief.

Meowth sighed as he rubbed his temples "Let's get out of here already. This place is seriously giving me a headache."

Nobody argued with him, as they all finally flew through the exit portal, which closed once everyone was out.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was in the pokemon center, Team Rocket included as they changed into simple civilian outfits, Jessie wearing a red spaghetti strap and blue skirt, while James just wore a green vest and jeans.

They'd realised they may have gotten in over their heads on this one, and had apologised and returned Porygon Unit 00 to the Doctor.

Besides, they REALLY didn't want to deal with cyberspace ever again.

As for the other Porygon, Dr. Aki had actually been listening as Ash commanded it to battle, and decided he wanted to obtain battle data, see how well Porygon did as an actual trainer's pokemon, and as such, has given him to Ash.

The sudden addition of a new member to his team certainly did surprise Ash, but they had to see to the safety of one of his travelling companions first.

Eevee was also adamant about not leaving Lapis's side, even as Nurse Joy made sure he was ok.

Speaking of the woman, Summer had taken her off to the side, and given her an earful about actually listening when being told to NOT do something from now on, the nurse being informed of what exactly had happened, and she couldn't help but blame herself for Lapis's condition.

Just the same, she, and everyone present, had been sworn to secrecy by Summer when they saw not only Lapis's tail, but his extra ears.

"You're all going to let him explain it himself when he wakes up, alright?" she said sternly, everyone nodding quickly.

"You know, it's kinda weird, having a truce set up." Jessie said as she fiddled with a strange pendant that looked like the bottom half of an egg shell.

"I'll say, I mean, Pikachu is just sitting right in front of us, and we haven't tried anything." James said in agreement.

"Yeah, well do you two really want to piss her off?" Meowth said, inclining his head towards Summer who had walked over to the water tank to get herself a drink.

Both of the human Rocket members shivered at the thought "No thank you." they said in unison.

"I really hope Lapis is ok." Misty said with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's fine. James himself said earlier he was just passed out." Brock replied, not really sure what else to say, besides, James, flamboyant as he was half the time, was the more honest of the three Rocket members.

"Wonder why he had… you know." Ash said, gesturing up to the top of his head and his lower back.

Pikachu shrugged up at him, not sure how to explain it himself.

A few more minutes passed, before the door opened by itself, Joy stepping out as she looked at it bewildered "He's… he's awake."

Everyone breathed sighs of relief at that, as Summer stepped up to the Nurse "And how is he feeling?"

"He seems a little… annoyed at something, I'm guessing it has to due with his… status." Joy explained, struggling to find a good word at the end.

Summer nodded at that, as everyone stepped into the room, seeing Lapis sitting on his bed with Eevee curled up on his lap.

She suddenly felt him connect to her mind, not breaking her stride 'Should we tell them about you, or only me?' he asked her.

'I don't think their ready to believe my own story Lapis, especially not right after yours.' she sent back, receiving the mental equivalent to a nod.

Idly, she noticed the egg Lapis always carried on a table not far from the bed, right next to his coat.

"You might want to grab chairs, it's not the longest story, but it's not the shortest either." Lapis told them, making them stop a bit as they went to grab chairs and sat around his bed.

When they were all seated, he looked at all of them, before sighing as he began his tale, telling them the circumstances of his birth, about his twin sister, about Amber, and about how he got free, up until the point he met Ash and Pikachu in Vermillion City.

Plenty of tears were shed during his story, most of which came from Team Rocket, whom were practically three fountain of tears from his story.

Seeing Team Rocket crying so much, certainly helped ease the mood.

"So, you don't know where your sister is at all?" Ash asked after everyone had calmed down.

"No clue, I'm sure she's alive though." Lapis said with a shrug.

Ash nodded, smiling a bit "I'm sure you'll find her again someday."

Lapis smiled at the words, simply nodding.

"You know, I think after today, we'll give you a break from trying to catch Pikachu for a week or so." Jessie said as she and James stood up.

"And don't worry mini-twerp, our lips are sealed about all this." Meowth said as he hopped off his own chair.

"Bye now." the three Rocket members said in unison, before quickly opening the window and jumping out.

"They REALLY don't like taking the door do they?" Summer said dryly as she watched them run.

"There's never going to be a dull day with them around." Lapis said with an awkward laugh, the others agreeing with him.

With the day finally done, our heroes were finally able to rest, before once more continuing on their journey, and Lapis felt closer to them, now that he trusted them with his secret.

They were definitely great friends to have.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter!**

 **Again, don't watch the original episode if you've had seizures or epilepsy attacks before.**

 **I don't want any of my readers to cause harm to themselves just to get a better visual of things.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the surprise addition to Ash's team.**

 **I've also, as some may have noticed, changed back Conversion to how it worked in older generations, since there's no such thing as a 'First Move Slot' in my story, Pokemon can use any and all attacks they're able to learn, and there's no move slots, so instead, Conversion will change Porygon's type to, most of the time, a move he's about to use.**

 **As well, regarding Lapis using Mirror Coat, the story did a good job of explaining it, but I'll word it simply.**

 **Mew can learn any and all TMs in the games, so, lore wise, that means she can learn EVERY attack, that trait was partially passed down to Lapis, who has to forcibly introduce an attack into his move pool, which tires him out afterwards.**

 **Now, if that's all...**

 **See ya next time everyone!**


End file.
